


White Shark & Blood Beetle: Triple Red

by Srash



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: This story was meant to be my personal lore-foundation in the DC Universe with my OC Srash and his boyfriend Paco being partners in crime. One could say it was what "Iron Man" has been for the MCU so to say. Before I wrote this I wrote......five or so different stories with the same two main characters but every time it just didn't work out so I started again.Keep in mind that I was extra pumped because Young Justice announced to come back in November 2016 so I turned into a "DC nerd" watching the Arrowverse shows, reading comics and turning my entire focus away from anime and onto that. I have been so focused that it just more or less wrote itself and I seriously loved it even though it took me some times to make it work the way I wanted it to work.In October 2017, I ran into some problems and took a break, went back on it and managed to make some progress whilst thinking that "Young Justice comes in November and then my spirits will go wild!"Yeah....if only.Long story short my hype bubble bursted and with it literally everything I worked on to that point. I was unable to process the tidal wave coming over me the moment Young Justice was not returning only some kind of celebration that "one year ago, season 3 was announced" and with that I just quit everything.So now to the real question: why am I posting this if it's neither complete nor will ever be finished?The answer is: it's sitting on my laptop for more than two years and I wanna have it out of my system before working on something new.With that Naruto-level sad background story, someone please play the sad Naruto flute, I wish you all fun while reading and a nice 2020!One last side-information: everything written inside <> is for the "Blood Beetle Scarab" talking.





	1. The Bloodshark

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be my personal lore-foundation in the DC Universe with my OC Srash and his boyfriend Paco being partners in crime. One could say it was what "Iron Man" has been for the MCU so to say. Before I wrote this I wrote......five or so different stories with the same two main characters but every time it just didn't work out so I started again. 
> 
> Keep in mind that I was extra pumped because Young Justice announced to come back in November 2016 so I turned into a "DC nerd" watching the Arrowverse shows, reading comics and turning my entire focus away from anime and onto that. I have been so focused that it just more or less wrote itself and I seriously loved it even though it took me some times to make it work the way I wanted it to work. 
> 
> In October 2017, I ran into some problems and took a break, went back on it and managed to make some progress whilst thinking that "Young Justice comes in November and then my spirits will go wild!"  
> Yeah....if only.  
> Long story short my hype bubble bursted and with it literally everything I worked on to that point. I was unable to process the tidal wave coming over me the moment Young Justice was not returning only some kind of celebration that "one year ago, season 3 was announced" and with that I just quit everything. 
> 
> So now to the real question: why am I posting this if it's neither complete nor will ever be finished?  
> The answer is: it's sitting on my laptop for more than two years and I wanna have it out of my system before working on something new. 
> 
> With that Naruto-level sad background story, someone please play the sad Naruto flute, I wish you all fun while reading and a nice 2020! 
> 
> One last side-information: everything written inside <> is for the "Blood Beetle Scarab" talking.

Hard to tell what has been going through both Srash’s and Paco’s head, probably nothing much as they were laying naked, covered with sweat and gasping in the bed with nothing more than the blanket covering them.

“Wow…..that was…awesome!” It was everything Paco managed to get out through two breathes while he was busy catching his breath again. Surely it was not his first time sleeping with another man but for the first time did the Mexican with the goatee and brown eyes felt more than the urge to _just do it_ with someone. Srash felt at least ten times better which he wanted to say if he weren’t spent like now.

For the moment, holding hands and satisfied gasps had to be enough.

Srash laying on his back with his boyfriend right next to him was equally surprised that it felt _so good_ right at the first time! Must be Paco’s experience as well as him promising to be as careful and introducing as possible which ended with Srash being on cloud nine in the end of it.

Although the shark was still curious if it really was as good as the other stated it.

“Really? It was so good?” Usually Srash’s self-confidence was like a rock in the surf, steadfast and not to disrupt while his appearance was full of pride until he let go of all covers and starting to do more with Paco than just kissing, touching or rubbing certain parts together which made him often feel uncomfortable because of the tension he felt then. His heart beat like crazy, heat was flooding his veins and he’d wanted nothing else than to stop until the tanned man locked their lips together with his calloused hand on his shoulders and then said the exact four words the shark needed in this moment, “I love you, Srash.”

Paco laughed warmly laid on the side to look into Srash’s marvelous green eyes and for being able give him the answer he wanted, “It was the best sex I had so far!”

Srash sensed that it was the truth. As his cheeks began to get purple, his version of blushing, Paco raised a bit to kiss him on the forehead and then laid his hand on his chest.

<According to the amount of distributed serotonin, it is the truth> the scarab added what hasn’t been further commented from his host who then snuggled against his tall pale slate-blue skinned boyfriend with one arm around him and their legs tangled together.

Spooning with a more than six feet tall shark who just had his first time; if someone would have said this to Paco ten years ago he would call him nuts. Now it was pretty much the best feeling ever! Not to mention that he loved how this sounds in his head as he was caressing the muscles of Srash who has been lucking at him in silence with this happy smile full of sharp teeth. His smile was pretty as his purple cheeks were or the excited glare in his eyes which wasn’t let go of Paco.

Attentive did Srash eye his partner as he’s kissing his chest and going over his sides and ribs. He was carefully all over, tender and seem to be focused on making it as comfortable as possible for the shark like he did before when setting the rhythm.

“You’re cute, Beetle.” the shark flattered smiling whereupon Paco laid his head back onto his chest to listen to his heartbeat, steady and strong.

Then he lifted himself a little bit to response to what his loved one said.

“Men ain’t cute, Tiburó.”

Typically, Paco, always making clear that he was a man and not a _softie_ which comes very apparent in his behavior and acting. He was gay but didn’t like it when people put him into one shelf with the so called “cliché gays”. Paco saw himself as a _whole man_ who was into other men provided that these were as _manly_ as himself. Long story short: he was a gay macho who likes other machos.

“Men are….manly.”

Immediately did Srash began to laugh, his chest heaving once he heard this _deep_ statement. The constant appreciation of his manliness or rather to present himself as _the man_ was his trademark from the first moment they met eight years ago. And since he was in a relationship with the shark it seemed that the Mexican was more and more aiming to say that he was a man since Srash let him sometimes look kind of _unmanly_ which lead to him working even harder on it.

Essentially was he fighting for Srash, once for becoming his friend, twice to be his boyfriend and accept himself as gay and thrice to protect those he cared the most for, what’s been important to him and to live with the results of these fights.

Paco constantly wore his manliness as a bullet proof vest, the Mexican’s machismo was his lifestyle and this was what Srash attracted so strongly towards him.

“Paco, come here.”

The wink with the finger the smile on his lips and this sparkle in Srash’s eyes pulled Paco literally to him like it was magic. Hasty did he move one hand to the mattress the other resting on his shoulder while Srash held his face with both hands in order to kiss him. There was this slightly rough feeling of Paco’s lips was always something Srash wouldn’t miss the way how he was looking at him with those brown eyes, the strength and dedication convinced him that Paco was serious about being in love with him and that he would fight if he has to prove it.

One hand found its way over to the macho’s neck where he went over the bite marks the shark left during their foreplay. They weren’t as deep or worth mentioning because it was meant as stimulus and sign of mating readiness under sharks. Within pondering about the silliness of this gesture in regard to its meaning he explored more of Paco’s muscled back which seemed kind of tensioned but this wasn’t of any importance but rather the scarab should get some little attention.

<Contact!>

“ _Don’t you dare putting up the armor!_ ”

As much as the foreign contact let the scarab categorize this as potential threat, even if it wasn’t the first time the shark touched him, he couldn’t stand against the forceful order of his host. Still he became uncomfortable when he is touched without prior warning.

It was to mention that the scarab’s control over Paco was existent if necessary yet the Mexican had such a strong will that he could not take control over him when he felt the need for it.

Quickly did Paco sat on Srash’s waist the rubbing of their naked bodies started anew. The Mexican became warm with all this building friction, he loved Srash’s body odor even if it was barely noticeable unless a certain man had a certain something implanted to his spine which aided him to smell the soft scent of salt water the shark had.

<I was designed to raze cities to the ground and not to help you perceive the scent of your boyfriend>

“ _You like it too._ ”

<Not true!>

“ _Remember that our connection goes in two directions, right?_ ”

<It amazes me that you remember this>

Once Paco rolled with his eyes and grunted in some kind of annoyed way, Srash couldn’t deny the following comment.

“You two wanna settle this or shall we continue?”

<Continue>

“ _Continue._ ”

Surely it was embarrassing but there was one thing the host and the scarab were of like mind then that Srash was more important than their bickering.

“ _Let’s make a deal, okay amigo? No more fighting when we’re in bed?_ ”

<With regard to Srash’s risk potential I agree to this deal>

The macho was then back at the action and was eager to make sure that the shark would enjoy this and all the following nights and times.

Normally the morning after was Paco’s moment to get away as discreet and fast as possible in any case before he came back together with Srash who started the morning with an almost majestic kind of breakfast.

Pancakes, bacon, three different kinds of juice even tea and scrambled eggs were standing on the kitchen table what seemed to be totally normal for Srash whereas Paco was still in a drowsy state barely getting anything such as him sitting down at the table. The symphony of smells helped to open his eyes then what lead to him seeing his six-foot-tall shark boyfriend dressed in shorts and an apron only while making coffee.

Just looking at him made the Mexican blush and blithely what’s been registered from the scarab as well.

<You are in no condition for physical interactions such as->

“ _Chillax amigo, I’m just watching, okay?_ ”

Srash’s hair was lose his left ear twitched shortly and he licked over his lips as the coffee was done and turned around with the can in his hand. Around his neck was the necklace with the shark-pendant Paco gave him as present. Though it _only_ costed twelve dollars the emotional value of it was intense since the shark got it as farewell present from Praco shortly before he went to prison for a fight he fought for him and just before Srash left El Paso with his father because of the trouble the whole situation then caused.

A last time they hugged before a silence of seven years came until the day the pale slate-blue man came back home.

Srash sat down at the table where Paco’s been already starting to eat and asked with his mouth half full why Tiburón made such a huge deal with the breakfast.

“I wanted to thank you.” he answered chewing the bacon with his sharp teeth.

“For what?” Paco couldn’t figure it out, probably because his mind was still in the bed but a subtle part of it made a guess of what his friend was talking about.

“Don’t tell me it’s because I was _so good_ last night!”

The shark answered with a blink with the eye which Srash found was awkward or inappropriate because that he was responding like this to what Paco was assuming namely that he was spoiling him like this as ‘thank you’ for the sex with him.

A clear sign that sex wasn’t the only subject the shark could make use of Paco’s _knowledge_.

“Maybe, but maybe I had the urge to cook a lot.” Srash tried to save himself from the embarrassment coming over him this moment yet the Mexican with the brown eyes and goatee easily looked through him and pursed his lips to give him an air kiss who didn’t miss its destined effect and made the shark smile!

After the breakfast, Srash was busy doing his hair while Paco made himself comfortable on the couch watching television. Without a job there was nothing to do aside from the gang from which he hadn’t heard anything so far and he wasn’t in the mood for training.

And the scarab was also quiet.

Ten minutes later Srash came out of the bathroom with a white hairband holding his ponytail together, then eyes his boyfriend whose just in his black boxers in a lazy position claiming the entire couch for himself and showing the advantage of his tanned as well as hunky frame. Like he mastered the art of lying around lazy that Srash’s could not get enough of the view.

“Move a bit please.” Srash plead then whereupon Paco moved a bit so that his boyfriend could sit down on the couch before he laid the legs right there where they were before just with the difference that they’re now on Srash’s thighs.

Wordless did Srash look at the Mexican who simply shrugged with a smug grin as response.

“You’re an idiot, Paco.” he teased grinning.

“I know.” he responded leaning on his elbows with a tender red shade on his cheeks.

“But I’ve got you which means that I can be an idiot. Well….a loving idiot.”

By the kind of how Paco explained himself that he was totally satisfied with being an idiot since he had Srash was something surprising. For a short moment the shark thought back to their school time in which Paco wasn’t the brightest too yet then as now fulfilled by having other qualities than common knowledge which were greatly appreciated by Srash.

Most of all did Srash love Paco’s machismo and how he showed that on a daily basis with things like trying to lift more weights than him or making clear that he was his territory in which no one was allowed. Sometimes it has been a little awkward but that didn’t matter to the Mexican. Following this there was that rather blunt and easy way of talking, some slurs and Spanglish phrases combined with not using any complex words of any kind; Paco sometimes tend to only speak Spanish when he’s frustrated where Srash just nods without trying to calm him as it was useless in nine of ten cases. Third thing that the shark loved was the way he was touched by the Mexican’s calloused hands: carefully yet not holding back, almost firm whenever he wanted something certain.

“Hey, that tickles.” Paco called suddenly with regard to Srash who’s been fondling his legs.

Instead of stopping then however he continued because he was very fond of this hairy feeling of the Mexican’s legs under his fingers and palm. Without having any kind of hairs aside those on his head the shark enjoyed taking advantage of his boyfriend’s body for _research_.

Again one of these differences which weld them together.

“Want me to stop?” No doubt that this amused sound in Srash voice wasn’t meant to be core of a serious question what’s not unnoticed by the other man.

Alternatively, Paco straightened showing a bit of a demanding performance in which’s end he was sitting on Srash’s lap and not wasted any time then.

To kiss Srash was a highlight for Paco by reason of his lips being soft and kind of plump, warm and a little bit wet. Immediately did he shove the memory of a rather sloppy kisser aside as it would kill the mood.

That’s why he focused on caressing the shark’s smooth, pale slate-blue skin whose biceps was incredible and definitely raise the question how much time Srash invested into gaining this fine amount of muscle. Honestly, with these guns he lifted barbells which no one of the people Paco knew could lift, twice his own weight and even this seemed as the shark could do _even more_ if he wanted to! And the fact that Srash was so incredibly strong didn’t just suit Paco it turned him on that he wasn’t using this strength to take control but instead let the Mexican be in charge what could be taken as unsurpassable proof of trust.

Probably the manliest thing Paco ever experienced in his life.

After spoiling his arms with attention, the tanned man kissed the taller’s shoulder, sucked on his rough skin tasting a faint hint of salt. Srash had tattoos on both shoulders, suns circling each of them; he got them in the seven years of his absence and they’re painted onto his skin by the shark’s father. Once his lips were satisfied with what they got from the shoulders, his neck was explored inch for inch of that soft and very welcoming to gentle love bites he left while biting carefully and caused a reaction, a hot moan from Srash whose both hands and fingernails dug into Paco’s tanned skin.

“Fuck.” Srash gasped as the hot shiver of the bite came over him, stimulating him quite good. Biting someone into the neck was a sign for mating readiness. This animalistic instinct couldn’t be ignored by Srash.

“Feels good, hm Tiburón? Wanna get it again?” teasingly did Paco lick the spot he bit while his warm hands made their way around Srash to hold him tight. Also his chest and loins pressed against the shark what caused a familiar kind of friction to return and increase by any passing second.

Now it was Srash’s turn to bite his mate but gingerly since his teeth were razor-sharp therefore didn’t required as much pressure to leave a hickey at Paco’s neck.

“Take it as a yes.” growling into his ear the Mexican grinned and bit again into the tender skin, kissed the reddish spot before he smooched Srash’s cheek who sucked on his neck in return until a hickey appeared and not a few seconds after this their both lips and tongues found back together.

<Increase of adrenalin and testosterone. Recommend immediate counter measures>

“ _Porvavor, ya ordering me to have sex?!_ ”

<Not ordering, I recommend. Know the difference>

“ _I know-_ “

He couldn’t manage to finish the thought as all of a sudden Srash’s hands were under his butt holding him firmly and stood up with him as it was nothing.

“Tiburón, what are you-“

“What do you think I have in mind, Beetle?”

A further explanation wasn’t needed since Srash carried Paco who laid his legs around him to the bedroom and kick-closed the door behind them.

“I’m thinking about how you’d look naked, Srash.”

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Again the two males were naked in bed, exhausted from their second time although Srash seemed as if he could go again whereas Paco went with the age old saying of _the spirit is strong but the flesh is weak_ and therefore waived; he was happy about finally having sex with his boyfriend but that the shark had such a great stamina wasn’t exactly positive for the macho who now felt a little bit hurt in his manliness.

“And how was that?” the Mexican asked with some sweat on his forehead and to heal his injured pride.

“Are you now asking me this every time?” Srash grunted eying Paco who looked embarrassed and caught given how he returned the look he got. The shark then smirked and tipped him on the forehead. “It was great.”

There it was again, this euphoric face Paco made when Srash said this to him, complimented how much he satisfied him. It showed how happy it made him to hear this and when Srash was honest he would say it again and again only to make his partner smile so heartwarming as he was doing right this second.

On his back lying, Srash had Paco’s back on his chest when all they did then was breathing and looking at one another, savoring this romantic moment while their bodies were warm and kind of craving the rest they got now.

“I could do this the whole day, ya know?” Paco mumbled then and grabbed Srash’s hand after he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“You mean….” He started the sentence which has been interrupted or rather corrected from the basic thought by the other.

“Looking at you, Srash. You’re so…..shit I don’t know how to call it…”

Okay, this was awkward for Srash more than it was for Paco whose compliment failed a bit but instead of caring about what he said, it was Srash who was more embarrassed as his violet cheeks were evident proof of it.

“I’m not always thinking about sex, Tiburón.” Paco explained amusingly smirking.

Srash laid one hand behind his head, played dumb and asked him about the things he is usually thinking of.

“Food, cars, sports, the scarab, sex but at most I am thinking about you, Srash. Te amo Tiburón.”

From all the Spanish snippets he caught over the years, most of it here in El Paso that being said, Srash knew how to give the appropriate response to it.

“Love you too, Beetle.”

They kissed with their green and brown eyes mutually locked as the phone suddenly rang from the living room.

“Let it ring. They call back if it’s important.” Paco suggested uninterested what’s been supported by Srash but as the phone wasn’t stopping to ring the shark climbed with a annoyed sigh out of the bed, still naked to answer the call.

Greeting the caller in the usual way, Srash’s breath held.

Paco was still lying in the bed, barely hearing a thing but what he’s been hearing made him worry enough to follow his boyfriend who just hung up and seemed as if he was brought completely out of his concept. Given the fact how rate this happened, the Mexican indeed was worried.

“Esta bien, Tiburón?” he aksed with an arm around Srash’s waist, eyes fixed onto his face.

“My father….that was my father. My father called me.” Surprise filled his voice where also was a faint joy coming with a toothy grin.

Nanaue, Srash’s father, was according to him inmate in Belle Reve a prison specifically for people like Srash or him and that he would be there for another seven years. Paco had a problem to imagine that one could call his family out of such a prison.

<Confirmed. Articles from the world wide web tell that Belle isn’t just totally escape-proof and indestructible, even for Supergirl, but also perfectly isolated from the world outside its walls>

After this little _history lesson_ , the Mexican wanted to know what his mates’ father wanted from him.

“He said that I should come to Freedom City because of a new job.”

Once Srash was back in El Paso he told the tanned man about his career as _Kid Shark_ at the side _King Shark_ his dad for five years until their imprisonment; actually just the top of the iceberg was told instead of everything.

“What kind of job?” as curious as Paco was, Srash was still baffled from being called so suddenly by his old man.

Srash loved his father idolatrous and in the first days and weeks after his coming back it was impossible to not see how much the shark was suffering from this separation. Paco did his best to help him through it as it was “his duty as a man” to make sure his man was happy.

“No idea. All he said was that I have to get to Freedom City as soon as possible.” After this answer Srash got himself out of his hold and into the bedroom to get dressed.

If the situation was another, Paco would have laughed because Srash looked like trying to sneak away after they had sex.

<The irony is uncanny>

“ _Zip it, amigo._ ”

“Srash, wait.” Paco said then calm as Srash quickly put on his clothes, too quickly if it was for his boyfriend who granted his voice some vigor.

“I said _wait_!”

His pointy ears twitched from the sudden demand as Srash looked at him without saying a word as well as not moving until Paco stood right in front of him.

“Ya ain’t going alone, Tiburón. I’m coming with you.”

“What?” The fright was printed into his slate-blue face.

“Forget it, Paco! Freedom City is not El Paso! It’s dangerous there and-“

In the middle of the sentence Paco interrupted him.

“Srash, I am a Mexican straight out of the ghetto. I grew up with asshole dad, punched everyone who mocked me for my _language_ or _who I wanted to date_ in the face, dios I even to prison for that! Not to mention that I-“

Just at this moment he activated the scarab whose black-red armor which had some similarity with a beetle bug covered all of Paco’s skin.

“I’ve got this. And we both have seen what this baby is capable of!”

<I am not your baby> The scarab then said in denial.

“ _It’s a figure of speech, amigo_.” Paco returned rolling his eyes in annoyance. Couldn’t he be quiet about it just this once?

Srash’s skepticism couldn’t stand against this argumentation especially once Beetle said what he said then.

“I ain’t gonna let you walk away from me again! What kind of man would let his boyfriend danger himself?!”

Although Srash wanted to say the same right then, but he thought that it wouldn’t work since Paco was stubborn and wouldn’t let reason stop him from doing what he wanted to do.

“I can’t change your mind about this, right?” In fact the question was not necessary and served more as amusement since Paco shook his head and answered that he no more left his side.

“Where ever you’re going, I am coming with you.”

Even if Srash doesn’t want to admit it, the shark admired Paco’s eagerness especially after he came up with his best argument.

“One thing I need to tell you. Namely that we won’t get back to El Paso that soon, not until the job is done.”

Paco shrugged only in response to this sentence, just looked at his boyfriend whose face was still skeptic about this idea of him.

“I don’t care, nothing’s here that keeps me. But it would be nice if I tell the boys from the gang and Ramon that I leave the city.”

Being nervous but not showing it in front of his partner Paco put on a smile while thinking of leaving El Paso for the first time in his life. It was a scary thought aside from having the scarab in his spine with the armor and arsenal which he hadn’t fully mastered by now.

<Your concerns are reasonable and comprehensible. It is not to ignore that Srash satisfies you in many ways and therefore it would be foolish to let any concerns stop you>

“ _Wow, didn’t expect that you think so highly of him._ ”

<In fact, I made a _human-sounding_ pep talk. I am still a weapon and as such my abilities were simply wasted when I stay longer in this city>

“ _Fine, whatever._ ”

Rising from the bed and taking on a white shirt Srash turned to the Mexican whose still been standing there as if he was rooted there.

“If you want to come with me, you should get dressed and pack some things.” he suggested what cured him from his paralysis.

Once the armor pulled back and Paco put on some clothes he saw how his partner had already a packed bag as if he expected that something like this would happen. In regard to his past it felt like it was not surprising.

Quickly he assembled the few little important things of himself cramped together into a bag and felt ready for takeoff.

“I ain’t leave my car here, Tiburón!”

“Now that will be a long drive but okay. I always wanted to make a roadtrip.”

“Okay cool, I’ll go and tell everybody and then we can set off.”

Just as Paco left the house to do what he had to do, Srash took the phone and dialed a number.

“Hello? Yes I would like to reserve a room for two persons. From this evening in the name Kid- I meant _White Shark_. Thank you and good day.”

__


	2. Red Numbers

Comforted from the euphoria he got from looking at Freedom City from afar Srash presented a wide smile with softly purple shaded cheeks when Paco found the time to pay attention to it. For him the thought of finally arriving after being on the streets for fourteen hours of which they spent two alone in a traffic jam left him tired, boisterous in a negative way and wishing nothing else than throwing himself into a bed where he could sleep for the next eternity.

Furious was an understatement for what’s The Black Mask felt as he was informed about another delivery being lost. Clearly visible to the beaten faces of the henchmen who reported this.

“Five Shipments, FIVE and you idiots cannot get hold of even ONE of it?!” The Black Mask screamed choleric as he tried to calm down what would be an even greater challenge.

Actually there should a crate full of diamonds, blood diamonds to be fair, freshly delivered from Gotham in front of him but instead it was three men with punched out teeth lying at the custom made Italian shoes of the most powerful man of Freedom City.

For about four weeks now did a duo of young _heroes_ known on the streets as “Double Red” not only a sustainable damage to honest businessmen such as Black Mask was but also damaged their reputation within the scene. One thing that could be lightly ignored if there weren’t the red numbers their accountants made whenever they appeared and destroyed or stopped a shipment from reaching its destination. A truly obtrusive matter. 

Trusting his men to deal with this situation in the very beginning or rather thinking that they were at least capable of protecting ONE out of FIVE deliveries from the punks was obviously a mistake which The Black Mask gave the feeling of rather burning the money he writes on their paychecks. THEN it would have at least SOME KIND of use the crime lord thought as he took a deep breath and filled a glass with whiskey.

To his left was his secretary who as always was calm itself and looked through her glasses at her boss just as uncaring to what he did as attentive she was supposed to be.

“Is there anything _good_ on evening? Or do I need another drink?”

“Indeed there is, Sir. The weapons you have ordered arrived without any interruptions. There is also something that will be necessary for King Shark to hear.”

Right this second as she ended this sentence the massive, ten feet high double door opened and been passed by King Shark and one of The Black Mask’s henchmen.

More than six feet tall, pretty much seven, a skin white as marble, crimson colored eyes and a back fin going from his head to the neck, King Shark has been a terrifying sight from first sight in combination with that massive muscular body build.

“Speaking of the devil.” The Black Mask commented this coincidence amused as the shark came closer until he stood right in front of his desk.

Though he was standing there all silent, The Black Mask had this certain amount of discomfort when he was standing against the mercenary and personal friend, a typical and more than just natural reaction knowing what King Shark does for a living.

“Sir.” the secretary began her announcement and directed her attention directly to the one it was meant for.

“Your son has checked in at the _Diamonds Hotel_ about one hour ago.”

Not only King Shark but also The Black Mask showed pleased when they heard about this news, yet the joy was greater at the shark as it was his son while The Black Mask was glad to hear that someone who was as capable as his father was there to work for him.

“Your boy didn’t hesitate, right Nanaue?” that The Black Mask was speaking to the merc with his public name reasoned from their many years of working together.

Back in the day in the year of 2003, fourteen years ago The Black Mask or Roman Sionis how he was known by his civil name was a very small light in Freedom City. Nothing more than a backyard gangster who just made enough money to get caviar once in a month.

At some point he aimed to expand his organization what has been not possible with the rather modest resources Sionis had so he decided to do what any small criminal did to get on top of the food chain: crawling up into the asses of the big bosses.

Years passed in which Roman made himself a name at the lists of many bosses coming from _his clean method_ including untraceable bodies as well as not filling the own pockets what lead in other cases to some of his friends becoming the very own examples of his work then. All they saw at the end, or not, was the barrel of a gun with their name engraved on a bullet.

Five years later, the ebony masked Roman made out of his mother’s coffin was burned into his face which ultimately lead to himself renaming himself to “The Black Mask” marking the point in time where he began to use the multiple connections he tied over the past half of a decade for his own good. Long enough it was him doing the dirty work for the upper class of Freedom City’s crime society, now it was turn to make a game.

Then was the time he and King Shark worked together for the first time. This purely professional working relationship soon developed into a male friendship in which The Black Mask invested money for Nanaue’s son who returned the favor by working for him.

Nanaue grinned wide enough so his teeth were visible and seemed to be quite pleased about his son following his order so willingly.

For him it was mandatory that Srash obeyed what he was told as it was the way he raised him. Spoiling him with love and attention every day so that he learned from it and return it with respect and obedience.

“I have told him to call me once he arrives at the city. Now it’s two hours and…one moment, did my son come alone or in company?” He knew about Srash returning to El Paso after he’s been relieved from prison wherefore he developed a suspicion if he gets the answer he expects right now.

“Your son booked a room for two persons. In the name of _White Shark_.” the secretary answered after checking her clipboard again.

That he was right about it made Nanaue close his eyes with a short breath yet this wasn’t as surprising as this new codename was.

 _White Shark_ was easy, sounded good and fit to Srash rather than Kid Shark did now given his age. It would be ridiculous when a twenty-three years old shark man called himself Kid Shark as it was commented by Roman on a sidenote.

“So your son got himself a girl? I’m impressed.” He teased waving the glass in his hand and taking a sip of the whiskey. He then took out a second glass and filled it to celebrate it with his friend until Nanaue slowed down a bit.

“Not a girl, a boy. Mexican and not the smartest. Good boy though, always treated him with respect.” the shark explained why his mood wasn’t as up as The Black Mask’s was who offered him a glass knowing that the alcohol wouldn’t affect him in any way given his metabolism killing the exhilarating effect of the whiskey within seconds.

“Girl, boy, I don’t care and so shouldn’t you. Most important is that your boy is happy am I right?” The Black Mask argued then as they clinked glasses and drank.

“Besides, if that guy is useful, I’d save time for hiring another one who gets me rid of these damn reds.”

The two men then clink again for two reasons. One for the reunion with Srash and second for being soon freed from one problem.

Waking up on this morning was like Srash had slept an entire day given how rested he felt. Admittedly one reason for it was the softness of the bed, which is why he went to the Diamonds Hotel, though he seemed to have another reason why this bed felt better than the last time he was there.

Said reason grumbled incoherent things in sleep while trying to be the big spoon with one arm around his waist, the other under his neck while both legs tangled the shark’s. Paco emitted a pleasant warmth, snuggled against Srash who purred and shifted against him humming.

Carefully he freed himself out of the tight embrace of the other to crawl out of the bed followed by an incomprehensible grunt of words from Paco whose been not pleased about his boyfriend no longer with him in bed even if he was still in deep sleep.

“Sweet.” Srash thought smiling, leaning down to brush his hair with a hand as he went then to the bathroom for a shower.

Hot water crackled on Srash the smell of the lotion filled the cabin as he soaped his smooth slate-blue skin feeling pleased. His mind was currently at the coming meeting with his father who didn’t told him for what kind of job he ordered him to this city but instead would question him for what reason he brought Paco with him.

With the scarab in his back Paco could be useful although this felt way too superficial to him as it was meant, in addition the two just found each other back and now where they even slept together for the first time the thought of leaving him back in El Paso wasn’t welcome. Not to mention that Paco was clear about staying with Srash no matter where they went.

Truly he was an amorously idiot and when Srash were honest as his hand rubbed his neck he must have been an idiot as well if he thought that he would leave Paco back in El Paso while he had fun here in Freedom City.

After the shower he stepped out of the cabin, his body damping from the changes in temperature and wrapped himself a towel around the waist without drying himself. Srash enjoyed this feeling of the water sticking and running down his body as some of it dripped onto his skin from his hair. Last but not least he combed his wet hair and then went back to the room.

Paco went from his side position to lying on the back still asleep and from reading his face over being left alone there. It gave Srash some time for himself which he used to get through his luggage mostly being changing clothes, a bottle of water and an extra bag being at the bottom of his bag hidden under the rest.

Srash took it out and opened the bag to get his old outfit for work out, a black two-piece set made out of neoprene with red leggings which were open at the toes and heel and had a fin up the calf. A custom made piece only for Srash which not only fit him perfectly but also supported his smooth skin, withstood greater as well as lower temperatures including a resistance to sharp tools like a knife for example.

A precious gift of his father once he became _Kid Shark_ seven years ago.

He put the outfit onto the table his glare focused on it for a moment, slightly nostalgic as there was a knock at the door.

“Room service!” a female voice announced herself from the other side of the door who has then being declined with thanks; that she was looking at the almost naked shark man for a few seconds without saying a word has been noticed by the shark before the maid went on to the next room announcing herself again.

Right afterwards he closed the door there was a motion behind himself being caught from his heightened senses. Said motion came with a loud yawn and repeated morning slurp. Paco was awake, at twelve o’clock what is his definition of _early at the morning_.

“Good morning.” Srash greeted him angelic sounding and came to him onto the bed kissing him on the forehead whilst Paco’s only reply was a groan.

“Morning amor.” Paco murmured against his neck kissing it nipping at the skin tasting water and the lotion the shark soaped himself with. Even with his eyes barely open he was full aware of the kiss and what Srash tasted like.

And he tasted good.

“Took a shower, hm? Smells like…..naranja?”

“It’s lemon.”

Both men giggled whilst touching each other while Paco’s nose was at Srash’s chest to inhale more of this fruity fragrance. The Mexican’s arms laid around the shark but didn’t move since their owner wasn’t in the condition of doing anything else than smelling and kissing.

“Don’t say that you’re still knocked out?” Srash questioned him surprised or not on second thought knowing Paco and his sleep needs.

“I am. But not as much as before since you’re here, Tiburón.” Paco flirted just after he woke up. Classic Paco who became more and more wake what became obvious by him nibbling at certain parts at his chest and pecs enjoying the ministrations. Once the grip of his hands becomes stronger at Srash’s waist, back and butt it was clear that he didn’t want to let Srash go who shared this thought.

But as much as Srash wanted to cuddle with Paco in their morning bliss, there was an important event for them today.

“A sushi bar? For real?” Paco asked kinda unbelieving as he was standing there right in front of a sushi bar with Srash where he wanted to meet with his father.

“Ain’t that a bit…ya know….hackneyed?”

“Why?” Srash returned it with a counter question.

“Because sushi is fish? Or because I am technically a fish?”

Paco didn’t need the scarab to know that whatever he would answer he would have lost this debate therefore he played dumb and shut his mouth whilst rubbing his neck.

<You got that curve _pretty_ good>

“ _Zip it with your sarcasm, cabron!_ ”

On the inside, the bar was very noble furnished with an ivory colored floor, ebony chairs and tables with green adornments and a soft blue light filling the entire space who wasn’t so full at this time of the day. Srash found it helpful as he could spot his father within mere seconds, in fact it wasn’t hard to find the tall shark man between all those people.

Paco couldn’t click as fast as Srash flashed away to his father.

Nanaue just managed to stand up quick enough in order to catch his son with his big arms and pulling him close to himself. Eight months did he wait for this moment what’s also been an eternity for Srash who felt twice as strong while their embrace.

“I am glad that you are all right, my little fang. “ Nanaue mumbled in Hawaiian into Srash’s sharp ear what’s been replied from him.

“Me too, Dad.” 

The taller shark glared then over the other’s shoulder to see Paco coming closer to them; there were more than seven years between the last time he saw the Mexican and today but he could very well remember his trouble-looking face which was on the other side the face of the man who took some beatings for his son as well as hand out some punches. He was even ready for going to prison for him.

“Sir it’s…a pleasure to see you again.” Paco greeted Nanaue rather formal, he even reached for his hand as sign of decency. Hopefully it would make a good impression.

But as Nanaue said nothing yet shake his hand with a inspecting look at the tanned man once they sat down at the table.

“So, dad, why did you wanted us to be here?” Srash didn’t hesitate getting straight to the point whereas he also referred to himself and Paco so his father wouldn’t have so much attack surface as he might like to have. Even though he respected Nanaue like no one else he was still raised to stand his ground and that Paco was here with him was his ground.

Nanaue raised an eyebrow with a smirk because he liked his determination. Casually did he look at the Mexian who tried not to attract any greater attention while studying the menu. Once their glares met the young man flinched for a second what made the big shark laugh internally before he went back to Srash who did notice this behavior against his boyfriend but before it could be a topic at the table he went on with the reason for this meeting.

“The Black Mask has hired both you and me to help with a certain problem.” Nanaue explained which widened Srash’s eyes meanwhile Paco simply sat there listening while the scarab told him who they were talking about.

<The Black Mask, a crimelord and according to statistics owner of approximately sixty percent of the city. Most noticeable characteristic is his face>

As the scarab projected a photography of Black Mask to his inner eye he seemed pretty disturbed to the sharks at the table although Srash had this idea why Paco looked so shocked and gulped before putting on a forced smile asking what’s wrong.

“Nothing. You just looked like you’ve seen a ghost or worse.”

“ _Dios mios, Tiburón, if only you knew_.” Paco thought while still acting as if nothing was wrong.

Fifteen minutes later during eating the sushi Srash and Nanaue seemed as if eating with chop sticks was the easiest thing in the world for them while Paco had his difficulties to even hold the sticks appropriate what’s been noticed by the older shark without comment.

<I can do this for you>

“ _Forget it, amigo, I’ll get it on my own_.”

<Srash’s father is looking every eight point three seconds to you>

“ _Not helpful, pal!_ ”

It looked so easy so why couldn’t he do it? Bit by bit it began to anger him more than it was amusing until Srash finally explained and showed how it was done.

“You old one chop stick tight in position, the other one like a pen with the tips of your thumb, index and middle finger. Important is that _only the second_ stick moves while the other holds still.”

Observant did Paco pay attention to the lesson, got two more spoken and three demonstrations until he slowly managed to do it by himself. Looking at how he ate the piece of fish wrapped in seaweed made Srash smile and Nanaue nod because he now didn’t have to look at him scrabbling around with the chop sticks.

“Once we’re done here, we go to The Black Mask. He will tell you the remaining details for the job.” Nanaue announced looking Srash but not at Paco who wasn’t further considered.

Then Srash saw to his boyfriend who at last said something: “I wanna come with you!”

His determination in all honor but the mockery look in Nanaue’s eyes said everything he thought about this. For him the Mexican was nothing more than a wannabe who’d faster ends swimming with the fishes than he could count to three. His eyes didn’t have this special spark as it was in his son’s eyes. All that he saw was a young man who let the macho hang out and that’s it.

“Boy, I am not taking a running up macho-pleb such as you are to The Black Mask. End of discussion.” Nanaue declared without hearing a word of resistance from Srash, as expected.

This was about showing strength of which Paco felt had enough even if Nanaue wasn’t believing it coming from how he looked at him, full of denial. The Mexican had to show it before Srash would come and jump into the breeches for him which would make him freak out.

“ _Amigo, armor. Only at the right arm._ ”

< _Understood_ >

In no time his right arm together with his hand holding the chop sticks has been covered by a black-red armor giving Nanaue a reason to look at him with wide eyes, first at the arm then secondly at Paco and finally to Srash whose calm face implied that he knew about this.

Definitely a game changer.

“And that was just the arm, Sir.” he also mentioned proud sounding with a smug grin which couldn’t be invalidated from the older shark until Paco explained the origin of this armor pointing at his back.

“There’s a scarab fused to my spine which gives me the armor and sometimes a head-ache.”

With _head-aches_ Paco was relating to the little quarrels he and his _better half_ had what’s been amusing at one side and concerning on the other considering what he was applying for more or less.

As much as Nanaue wanted to hook more in this topic because of the large amount of time there has passed since the last time he saw Paco yet a short look at the clock told him that these questions had to wait.

The meeting with The Black Mask was in one hour and being on point was always written in big letters by him.

After the dinner was paid everybody was standing up and following Nanaue, even Paco who felt as if he’d make a good impression of himself without Srash jumping in the trenches for him.

But once the younger shark was a few feet ahead the older pulled the Mexican to him to give him a very vital information: “I am doing this solely for Srash. You have to _earn_ my respect with more than just that little show, hear me?”

A cold shower, probably the coldest Paco ever felt running down his back made him nod in silence. Though Nanaue’s voice wasn’t as threatening as he thought it was meant yet he could swear that the scarab just pressed itself even more into his spine. Last time he felt this uncomfortable was when he began crushing for Srash what given the situation might not be the best comparison.

Entering the eighteen floors high skyscraper The Black Mask used as center of his organization made clear that it was a great deal to present himself as decent as well as not too showy compared to how other companies flagged their companies with fancy neon signs telling the people who they were.

Inside the elevator, Srash waved his head partly to the music, Nanaue simply stood there watching holes into the air while Paco mentally prepared himself for meeting The Black Mask.

If any of his friends said a few months ago that he would be in Freedom City and meet _one of the_ big players of the town or rather _the_ player, he would have called them nuts.

< _Confirm_ >

Right this moment The Black Mask finished his coffee while signing a document as the opening of the door pulled his attention to it.

“Am I seeing what I’m seeing?” he muttered when seeing three men walking to his desk. He counted two sharks and one muscular build Mexican whose been completely foreign to him but he already had an assumption considering what he heard last night from his secretary.

“Srash, my boy!” Roman cheered as he went to the already adult shark and welcomed him with a hearted embrace.

“Uncle Roman, aloha!” Despite their height difference of almost two heads it didn’t seem ridiculous when the two hugged each other.

“Tío?” Paco thought furrowing.

< _Usage of family-related terms implies that there is a close, family-like relationship between Srash and The Black Mask_ >

Paco didn’t nod as he used to when the scarab explains something to him, he was more busy with not wincing once Roman Sionis, The Black Mask, glared at him with those red eyes of his.

“So, you are Srash’s lover, hm? Or shall I say _boyfriend_?”

“Yes sir, that I am.” so far so good sparked in the Mexican’s mind given from the happy smile The Black Mask showed which suddenly faded as soon as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you break the boy’s heart, I’m gonna cut yours out, got it?”

Within a few seconds the entire color of Paco’s face vanished, his heart pretty much stopped for a brief second as he gulped and nodded.

“If that’s the case, welcome aboard-!” In all haste Roman in fact forget the name of the young man in front of him.

“Paco, Paco Testas, Sir.” Paco blurt out what’s been returned with a laugh from the man with the black face.

“I like that boy.” Roman finally said entertained with a few more shoulder claps for Paco who took them with a decent smile.

“And how can make yourself useful, Paco?”

Onto this question the Mexican came up with a spirited smile like he waited for this occasion the whole time.

Paco strikes am obviously boastful pose as the scarab activated and covered his host with the black armor with red ornaments who has been then viewed from both Nanaue and Roman in awe as Srash nod in approval. If he didn’t made a good impression with this, it was hard to think of something else to beat this.

Teeth gnashing Roman mustered this armor Paco wore. Indeed, did it look impressive but the color, specifically the red made his stomach grumble but that’s what doctors are hired for.

“You can call me Blood Beetle!” Paco suggested chuckling before someone could say anything.

The Black Mask rubbed his nose, not saying a word about this presentation as this was what he asked for when saying to Nanaue that _as long as the boy seems useful_ , he can work for him.

Now then, it was time to draw the attention to more important matters which is why The Black Mask called his secretary to the office. With her blue-grey dress suit, the clipboard in the on and a pen in the other hand the women with the slightly tanned skin and black ponytail entered the room.

“King Shark is already briefed but it can’t hurt to look at the whole thing again.” The Black Mask mentioned as cue for the secretary who pointed with her pen at the screen at the left wall between two decorative statues where then appeared two more or less well made photos. Both wore red, one as leather suit with hood and mask while the other as helmet.

“Red Arrow and Red Hood. Four weeks ago they both came to Freedom City as self-proclaimed guardians of the law and hinder since then our businesses in this town.” the presentation began with pictures of destroyed shipments and killed henchman which left Blood Beetle not entirely unaffected although he already saw some dead bodies in El Paso while on the other side Srash was very sober when seeing this, barely or not flinching at all.

Probably this came from his nature as shark which no matter how human he acted was still dominating him.

< _White sharks are only in rare cases scavengers_ >

“ _Thanks, that’s exactly what I wanted to know right now._ ”

“On the streets they are called _Double Red_ as they strike together in most cases with one distinct difference in their methods: Red Arrow does not aim to kill, Red Hood does. Just last night these punks did not just blow up an entire load of diamonds, they stole some of them and dared to gift them to the poor like they’re some kind of…..Robin Hood.” The Black Mask continued the briefing while the screen showed the remaining of said delivery by the driver’s bodies together with the burned out truck and the _dust_ that’s been left from the diamonds.

Damage for business was no term for what they did. The Black Mask had problems to keep himself from another rampage while remembering ALL THE MONEY he lost because of this mess.

“The job is simple: take care of them. Break their legs, feed them to the sharks I don’t care. Main thing is that these punks get out of my sight. Payment as usual.” With that the briefing ended and the screen was turned off.

“White Shark, Blood Beetle, you two are currently at the Diamonds Hotel right?” Without batting an eyelash which he in fact didn’t even had, The Black Mask got a key and a bundle dollar notes from his desk of which he gave two each of them as well as the key.

“Here’s a key for an apartment at the Grayson Boulevard, you’ll get the address and number at the reception. And don’t spend it all at once, got it?”

Srash thanked as well as Paco who was still a little bit shaken from all this but made a broad smile on his face to cover it up before he left the office with his boyfriend.

Once the door has been closed The Black Mask saw at King Shark who returned this glare.

“Blood Beetle? That boy can barely count to ten let alone handle this _thing_ in his back.” Nanaue argued rather cynical which has been answered by Roman with a waving hand.

“Have you seen into his eyes, my friend? That boy has potential, much of it.”

“Are you serious? How much of the good stuff did you already have in?”

Roman wiped his face with one hand, smirked with a deep breath after this comment; okay his coffee maybe had _a little_ of the good stuff in it but that’s something he could talk with his doctor tomorrow since he pays the goddamn man for bothering about his health.

“Maybe, but that’s not important. You lack of the eye for a good product, Nanaue ‘cause Paco was looking the whole time at Srash, _con-stant-ly_ what means that he is his pillar. He wants to impress him, showing that he can do it and most important that he’s hanging at him as much as I at my money, a bottle of fine scotch and a bunch of ladies who’d drop everything on my command.”

Even if this analogy wasn’t much favored by Nanaue he did understood what his friend was saying. He had no access to Paco, wouldn’t want that to be honest but when he was thinking about what _his son_ could make out of that Mexican from the ghetto of El Paso, he began to grin with all razor sharp teeth presented.


	3. The show must go on

Ten o’clock was the best time for some stretching. That’s what Eddie had in mind as he was in the rehearsal room trying a spagat which usually was no problem for the pyromaniac with the red skin yet today it felt like it wouldn’t work out the way he wanted. His thighs weren’t as rested as they supposed to be.

“Maybe I should have skip the capoeira lesson yesterday,” Eddie mumbled licking his lips when touching his thighs and noticed that they were a little bit tense. Could explain why exactly his _waking up jump_ was so clumsy and why he walked slower than yesterday.

A classic muscle ache, and that’s just from two hours of capoeira training, one hour jogging through the Vanity Park with some studying of the dance steps for tomorrow’s show. Technically a normal routine with the appropriate number of breaks to eat, drink and napping.

The pain wasn’t big since aching muscles were part of a dancer’s life as much as the daily practices and several preparations such as make up, costumes, lights, stage engineering was.

Anyway it was indeed unpleasant for Eddie that he couldn’t went through his entire program but it was also kinda freeing since he now simply put his headphones into pointy ears, lay down on the floor and nap away for the three quarters of an hour.

Twice, no, thrice did Eddie blink with his orange glowing eyes as he woke up to the sounds of his playlist. Literally it was a tangled muddle of different songs he collected over the years where barely a genre has been left out.

Standing up went slow since the devil still could feel some pain which definitely came from a tense given how it felt. And with muscle ache, the red devil knew very well about it.

Five years, that was the time for how long Eddie was now living in Freedom City and been dancing in the “Purgatory of Colors”, a music hall which fulfilled its name with its colorful as well as tantalizing and swinging performances for which Eddie served perfectly with his devil like appearance and the ability to breath fire.

At first it wasn’t like this. What Eddie taught himself in private studies was nice and good but by far not good enough to impress the show master back then when he applied as new dancer; he was at least familiar with the basic steps what basically was his way in getting this job since Eddie had nothing than a bag full of clothes and maybe twenty dollars, an all-or-nothing scenario. It was also a plus point that the young devil knew about pyrotechnics.

Eddie stepped into the main room of the music hall where Brenda was currently busy cleaning glasses and the bar in general while the midday customers enjoyed the ambience and music from the speakers. From twelve o’clock until the evening of seven, the Purgatory was just a bar like any other which just had a certain amount of Victorian decorations serving as a bait for a specific kind of guests.

“Hey Eddie, how’s the leg?” Brenda asked smiling with a reference to Eddie’s job, curious eyes on him as he took a seat at the counter. Her black dyed hair adored her green eyes in Eddie’s opinion but she ditched him two times so all he could do was smiling about her jokes.

“Swings nowhere today. Got a muscle ache…” he answered pouting with his head on the hand. He curled his toes, sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _Lucky_ for him that he had ache today instead of tomorrow where it would be a catastrophe since Eddie was the show master in addition to being the main act on the stage both needed as expected. A fiasco like this one time where sprained his foot one week before a great show was the last thing Eddie desired so he immediately through all his daily plans out of the window and stayed at the bar where a cup of black tea damped right in front of him while one hand always had a peanut ready for him to munch.

“Hey, you heard about the thing _Double Red_ did the other night?” Brenda suddenly started the conversation interested in her former admirer’s thoughts on it; she was also curious if Eddie had something else than dancing in his hot head.

Well to be honest it was dancing, any kind of movie or tv show or the occasional fliting with both men and women.

“I do now.” Eddie simply replied nipping at his cup while giving her a neutral look.

The young lady leaned over to the other telling him about a shipment of diamonds being intercepted by the Double Red which lead Eddie to questioning Brenda where she got this from.

“I have my sources.”

“Aha. And these _sources_ coincidently wear a trench coat and meet with you in a car park or back alleys?”

All Brenda did was smiling in response to this joke. 

The so called Double Red was meanwhile more than just an urban legend but rather a real “duo of vigilantes” fighting against the crime in Freedom City what’s been an absurdity to Eddie. Because everybody knew that Freedom City was a literal paradise from criminals and that the police were overwhelmed with the situation while at the same time everybody hush it up since what kind of paradise would this city be if nobody lived in it or paid a visit?

It was plain easier to amuse in one of the numerous casinos, clubs, bars or music halls like the Purgatory if you simply accept that every tenth person ends up robbed on the street in public.

Eddie continued drinking his tea while squirming on the barstool. To sit still was unimaginable for him as his parents realized this habit in their son’s early childhood.

Long before Edward Bloomberg, as it was his actual name, became _Red Devil_ things like sitting or standing still could never be something he could perform easily. Moving was as important for him as it was for a fish, to feel the how his frame kept in motion to the sounds of music warmed his blood whenever Eddie danced to it in this vivid style he loved. Might say that he’s been some kind of possessed what in fact did not bother him.

The tea was hot but Eddie couldn’t feel its heat given his metagene given physiology including his red skin, snow-white hair, two little black horns coming out of his head, a devil tail with two instead five toes and orange glowing eyes.

He was born with this condition and therefore this state was _normal_ for him and that he was so _different_ bothered him very little because what should he do against it? Not that Eddie would do such a thing as searching for a cure since he wasn’t sick.

That others often marginalized him for his _devil like_ appearance was another story.

Right this second it was tough for Eddie to think of something else than tomorrow’s show since he took care of everything starting with the steps, music to the stage show what on the other increased the stress for him since he reluctantly let anyone else lay hands on _his_ show although the staff was full of talented people who could easily take care of something if Eddie would guide them in, what he did not.

“Say Brenda, where’s our stage master?” Eddie inquired then while rolling his mind around the show.

“Gar should be where he always hangs up: in his little realm.” Brenda said casually and pointed with her free hand to room over the stage which was said realm of the stage technician Garfield “Gar” Logan.

Garfield was, easy said, like Eddie a metahuman but in a complete different way. His metagene manifested in green skin turning into fur, green eyes with the ability to turn into any kind of animal. Aside from Gar the people from the Purgatory called him Beast Boy as nickname.

The little room or cabin, maybe something in-between, was Garfield’s sanctuary where he knew every single button, dozens of possible combination for the lights, smoke machines or how to shut down everything at once for a dramatic effect.

Sometimes he even slept there.

Eddie walked up the small stairway up, his legs with less protest than before during the practice yet they still hurt with every step made.

At the moment he opened the door, Gar was busy cleaning his working place like every day and caught in this trance he did not notice the other man until the temperature began to raise. He raised his head and looked at the show master with a glad smile.

“Eddie! What brings you up to my little kingdom?” His voice had this juvenile tone Garfield seemed to never get rid of.

“Curiosity. Everything’s fit here with you?”

Gar pursed his lips shortly before telling Eddie that he was alright and that the stage and everything else was ready for the coming show and therefore no need to panic.

On this side of the front, everything seemed to be okay what calmed Eddie with a soft exhale. Everything stood and fall with the stage show, if just a little bit would fail….he really didn’t want to picture this.

“Shall we make a final rehearsal tonight?” Garfield asked eager to show Eddie what he made out of his instructions; with his legs though the devil couldn’t see that he makes it through the entire program while on the other hand Eddie danced with a muscle ache once, in the background yet that counts as well. Anyway it was part of the dancer life to push your body to its limit and beyond. That’s what he had to learn in his first days without lots of mercy.

Trying to count the days on which Eddie’s feet were sore from all the dancing was impossible. He probably tugged his muscles a dozens of times yet thankfully just sprained them twice or thrice. All in all, these five years he spent with working and dancing in the Purgatory of Colors, even grew up in were the time of his life.

Here, in Freedom City, nobody knew Edward Bloomberg the _devil’s child_ which made everybody walk over to the other sidewalk and caused even more disturbance with its wild romping. Not many felt that this was normal especially those who attacked him who were the first test subjects for Eddie’s fire breathing.

Eddie shook his head as soon as these memories came to the surface. They were part of his old life, Edward’s but Edward stayed in Syracuse forever. Maybe Eddie would pay a visit to Edward at some point to find out if he made it out of his hole or if he still allows everybody to stain him as _devil’s child_.

Back down at the main hall of the Purgatory, Eddie lost himself for a short time in his thoughts. Actually he would prefer to make some stretches or dance exercises but his aching legs didn’t seem to agree on this idea. They wanted a break, for the whole day without negotiation.

One last time he watched around the room, saw Brenda having total control of the bar and given the fact that Eddie had nothing else to do than to prepare the show he could easily call it a day and head for the city where his mind was still focused on tomorrow evening.

Walking in public with his devilish appearance, seen by all those people, citizens and tourists who saw him like a curiosity became a part of his life the moment Eddie stepped out of this bus five years ago after two days of ride. Fond of how they eyed him, made photos behind his back and approached with a general fascinated expression when some of them even boldly asked the devil what it’s like to be like _this_ or rather if this appearance was _real_ instead of a costume, an extremely well made costume. 

Downtown Freedom City during mid-day was as always on these sunny days full of tourists, fashionable boutique visitors, business, families, couples, singles, literally any kind of imaginable people’s kind and of course a symphony made out of different city sounds.

When one was looking around, it was hard to imagine that in this city crime would happen but Eddie know that this was just an illusion encouraged by sparkling signs, scents, attractions, music and everything else that helps to distract from what’s beyond the surface of this metropolis.

Who didn’t pay attention or simply went into the wrong alley at the wrong time was probably relieved of something of value, but this happened in every town.

“Home sweet home.” Eddie hummed when he entered his small flat made out of two rooms. The living room and kitchen as one, the bedroom as the second without taking the bathroom into this calculation of course. Best case scenario this place was good enough for two persons yet Eddie himself already wasted most of the space here with his belongings collected over the years.

Laundry on the floor, a pile of old pizza boxes in one corner and the smell was also a bit odd.

Eddie shrugged before moving through this bit of a mess to the couch sprawling over the entire thing and then spend the coming hours watching television and listening music.

The evening program of the Purgatory of Colors was from Monday until Thursday the same: no big shows except there was a special occasion, just small performances not directed by Eddie or another show master yet had to be allowed because they had to fit to the music hall’s ambience; a few years ago there’s been a band whose music what more or less was just a cacophony where the closest comparison was a popstar without Autotune who’s been tried to rescued with Autotune still being horrible what neither the staff nor the guests enjoyed who then ran away in dozens.

Though tonight was no working night for Eddie, he still could enjoy the bar’s atmosphere more than a club’s where he felt less welcome or in other words less _at home_ than in the Purgatory. Everybody knew him here, patted him on the shoulder, talked with him and gave Eddie this warm feeling of their closeness filling his frame with joy.

And on the following evening, when the dancers assembled in the training room and went through the program of the night, Eddie still felt a slight pull in his legs yet he managed to suppress it.

 _The show must go on_ , these five words were taught Eddie again and again, day for day, dance for dance over the past five years meaning that he won’t give up just because his legs were still sore. All those weeks of training, investing both blood and sweat into the show he had supervision for were supposed to pay off right now and nothing could stop him!

Mae-up artists, costumes, musicians and stage technicians prepared everyone and everything, the stage was shrouded in black while the music hall filled with the audience for tonight. Full House on Friday evening so to say.

Some of the dancers were a bit shaky, breathed deeply while they mentally went through their individual parts until Eddie, Red Devil, called them all to him.

“Alright ladies and gentleman, ready to give our audience a fiery show tonight?” His voice had a motivating and enthusiastic tone, the orange eyes seemed to glow even brighter as they usually did and he put on a bright smile.

“Yes!” all shouted almost together.

One more deep breath, looked at each other for a confidence boost before they followed their show master to the darkened stage, all in position.

Then, a bell’s sound rang and called for silence in the Purgatory of Colors.

Once silence came, two flames enlightened the stage. Drum play began as the singing from Eddie began,

“Embrace the dark, you call a home!”

A swift motion of Eddie’s hands rose the flames higher, greater, brighter, moving around bringing light into the darkness of the stage whose been illuminated by stage light right the second it was needed.

“I am the best.” Garfield patted himself on the shoulder while following his part of the script.

Eddie as well as the other dancers were dressed in oriental dance costumes, his was white with golden accents glittering with each of his moves and beautiful once the spotlight came to him. Every step of him, no matter if it were hands, legs, stomach or feet, fire and sparkle companied them while the dancers to Red Devil’s right and left followed their master’s performance in a smooth and rhythmical motion according to their instructions.

Indeed, it was a tough tact they had to keep on with but the visual they created although there was fire all around them and it was just Eddie controlling them, the sparks flying in the air couldn’t stop them because they all knew that one rule of show dancing: _The show must go on_.

Of course the devil didn’t use any hot flames yet managed to keep their colors saturated with his pyrokinesis. This did cost him some concentration but he didn’t flinch once while his body was in heated motion, the stage was no place for exhaustion, you shall always look proud and excited to give the audience a worthy performance.

“Sing with me a song, of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight!”

Eddie trained this dance for days, practiced every move a dozen of times and expected from himself as well as the dancers nothing else than their sole dedication to the marvelous firework they performed with him together on the stage.

Every of his muscles was tensed, aroused and in total readiness to give everything they had. Tomorrow he will lay the whole day in his bed with aching legs and feet but Eddie had no time to think about what’s been tomorrow. Captured in the now, tomorrow was tomorrow and to think about this was a waste!

“Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts all alone!”

Both arms crossed the fire danced over his body, followed the way he directed to the sound of the drums, chanting from the other dancers and flutes while the stage show supported him with lights, focused spotlights and short fog bursts enlightened by Eddie’s fire.

Euphoria and ecstasy filled his red skinned body as he came to the final steps, sweat was clearly visible on his body as on the dancer’s making them glistening in the heated light, yet there was not the slightest sign of fatigue instead they all kept focused on their performance, cornering around Eddie who jumped forward landing on his knees and spat a huge flame out of his mouth, Red Devil’s trademark for seven seconds straight, the darkened hall now in red, yellow and orange until the stage abruptly disappeared in complete darkness once the last drum silenced and Eddie’s breath stopped on time.

Applause, loud whistling and cheering calls filled the Purgatory of Colors, the stage has slowly been enlightened with all dancers still in their final pose, including Eddie on his knees giving the others short hand signs so they knew that they could stand up.

They all lined up on both of Eddie’s sides, who bowed as first followed by the rest of the team. They let the whole applause embrace them while in the background, the next show was already in preparation. Eddie was just the upbeat which explains the short time of his performance. Yet the audience made clear that they loved what the devil presented them.

Eddie had his first moment of glory, the first time he performed as show master and not just as dancer and this feeling, this euphoria went through his body and nearly brightened the red of his skin as this was everything he dreamed of.


	4. Business Matters

Very fast did Srash and Paco made themselves comfortable in Freedom City. Their apartment paid by The Black Mask was the very definition of luxury, Paco simply called it awesome since it’s the first time the Mexican every lived in such a place thinking about where he was living about a week ago. While Srash on the other hand was more or less unconcerned like always what made sense given the fact that this was all familiar and natural to him.

Luxury was normal to him, but the shark never made it feel like it was special to him. As far as the subject matter concerned, he was the definition of neutral.

During the evenings the two were mostly on tour with King Shark busy protecting shipments from Double Red or the police what’s been a whole new experience for Paco or Blood Beetle at the work because he never really got a chance to test out the Scarab in battle instead of just bragging or when training with Srash who in the meanwhile began to expect a lot from his boyfriend; his goal was to make the best out of the Mexican’s physical strength knowing that he lacks agility.

Tonight was silent, the delivery from Blüdhaven was more or less on time, neither Double nor cops were in sight yet the attention of Blood Beetle and White Shark didn’t decrease on the contrary it was Paco who became vigilant since silent was mostly a sign of cops trying to hide somewhere, a thing you learn as member of a gang in El Paso.

< _My sensors cannot detect any danger in the proximity_ > the Scarab mentioned as Blood Beetle looked around in the storage hall. It belonged to a haulier bought by The Black Mask to cover up his deals.

“ _Your sensors are one thing, my gut feeling another._ ” the host argued looking around a corner.

< _Your gut feeling suggests that you’re hungry_ >

“ _Like that’s a surprise, amigo._ ”

Wearing his black-red two-piece set, White Shark took a look at the truck’s cargo made out of four crates filled with guns. They were planned to be either sold on the streets or The Black Mask’s staff or to sell them to the next best bidder.

Personally Srash didn’t like fire arms, they were plump and easy to handle, too easy for his taste. They lacked this sublimity he preferred.

But it was not about his opinion it was about White Shark’s duty to muster the shipment and then report back to The Black Mask.

“Here’s everything alright.” White Shark concluded when jumping of the cargo hold winking two henchmen to himself, one of them holding a silver suitcase.

The shark took it and handed it then over to the driver while the other two carried out the cargo.

“Always a pleasure doing business with The Black Mask.” the driver thanked after counting the dollar notes with an obviously joyful expression on his face.

Not even ten minutes later the transaction was finished. Blood Beetle returned to White Shark, both of them happy that this a calm night although Beetle seemed to be a little bit disappointed.

He expected a fight, that Red Hood and Red Arrow attacked which didn’t happen but then White Shark explained that they weren’t the only _criminals_ who were doing their business at this time of the day.

Freedom City was filled with gangs, lone perpetrators or whole organizations of which none presented to be a real threat to The Black Mask and the upper class of the criminal elite but still made enough trouble that the police had all their hands full of them what meant free access for everyone who knew how the wind blows.

“Not to mention that it might not be a long fight ‘cause we’ve kicked their asses!” the Shark bragged smirking supported by the Mexican with the difference that his smirk was at least four times scarier in this armor.

Blood Beetle’s armor adapted to its host’s muscled frame excellently, the Scarab cling around his chest and stomach with its extended legs with the mandibles extended over his shoulders.

“Just sayin’ Tiburón that it’ll be a hell of a joy.” Blood Beetle added afterwards as his partner patted him on the shoulder.

“Another time maybe.” White Shark concluded this conversation and ordered to split up. Today’s work seems to be over.

“You two stay and take care of the cargo being properly placed, I go to the boss and report.” where the Shark’s last orders with a look to Blood Beetle.

“Blood, could you fly home and order us dinner?”

Shrugging did Beetle agree on this and asked if it should be something certain for the other man.

“Surprise me, but neither cheese nor milk, got it?”

“Comprende.”

For the two henchmen standing there this was indeed an odd situation listening to the two talking like an ordinary couple like they’re not standing in a hall full of weapons.

For a change, The Black Mask has been in a better mood than usual as all of today’s deliveries went good without any causalities; since he had hired White Shark and Blood Beetle in addition to King Shark his business was mostly spared from Double Red although his lower ranked employees and informants let him know that they now focused on his business partners now where his inner circle was better protected.

Srash entered the wide office of The Black Mask, from the distance the crimelord could read the good news from the young man’s face that’s why filled the glass to his left with whiskey and emptied it in one sip.

“Don’t say a word, kiddo. Everything went well?” Roman suggested with both eyes directed at the Shark who just nodded confirming.

“Two crates with automatic guns, one with semi-automatic nine millimeter pistols and batons.” Srash reported what encouraged the smile of his boss to stay a bit longer. It was rare that Roman Sionis smiled, more or less because he wasn’t a friendly man in general.

“And our newbie? How’s _Blood Beetle_ in the field so far?” Thus far did the older man liked how the boyfriend of his _nephew_ made himself useful, listened to the rules of the big game and kept attentive when the big people were talking. But he also brought some of his own _experience_ into his job what saved time teaching the one or other lesson.

Still that all was expandable.

“Paco’s doing good. Might be a bit _too eager_ about fighting Red Hood and Red Arrow.” Srash pointed then out what’s been replied with a soft laugh from The Black Mask.

“Wish my henchmen would be as enthusiastic as he is.”

“Dad is still on the move?”

“Yes, King Shark reminds some of my _clients_ of their commitments.”

 _Debt collecting_. Srash countered it with another nod.

“By the way, what are you doing here, Srash? Shouldn’t you be with your better half?” The Black Mask’s curious face underlined his question even more as if he wanted to shoo Srash out of his office.

“I-“ Srash couldn’t even really start his response as his uncle interrupted him.

“Get out of here! Until next midday I don’t want to see you here!”

In his beloved _dress-code for lazy people_ as Srash might call it consisting of sweatpants and a bare chest Paco’s been unpacking the lunchboxes. His boyfriend was about to get Italian seasoned fried fish and for the Mexican there was a big pizza with extra chili peppers.

Right at this time, Srash came in through the door happy about being back at home. He could peal out of his neoprene two-piece set, taking off the leggings just leaving him in his underwear as he walked bare feet to the kitchen where his partner already waited for him.

It smelled good, fried salmon and pizza, a classic dinner for the Shark and Mexican. Their first action however was to hold hands and kiss, this warm shiver running through their veins when their tongues touched before they made themselves comfortable for the television. Paco quickly went again to the kitchen getting a beer and a lemonade for him and Srash.

“What shall we watch tonight? Criminal Minds or Desperate Housewives?” Srash had this bizarre passion for shows people like Paco wouldn’t watch, shows where it was more about serious business than having an easy life with some fun. Especially these _woman’s television_ like Desperate Housewives made the Mexican raise an eyebrow since this series ended almost five years ago and been discovered by Srash coincidentally while zapping through and since then hang to it.

On a sidenote, Srash was always strange about television given that until he moved to El Paso the only thing he saw has been movies and even with these he was picky.

“Nah, I am more into something plumb you know? South Park or Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Or sport.” Nothing sophisticated for Paco, he wanted something that’s easy to swallow while he was eating and burning his tongue at the molten cheese while Srash deride him.

At the end they agreed to watch a cheesy reality tv-show, the _healthy_ middle so to say between Srash’s challenging and Paco’s simple program.

“You want a slice, Tiburón?” Paco offered to Srash who returned with an obvious surprise.

“Remember that I can’t eat cheese?”

“I do. But when I take some of it off?”

“You mean _everything_.”

Srash was lactose intolerant. Born with it given his shark-physiology since they’re born carnivores without nursed. That’s why of necessity he could not eat anything made out of milk, even if it was just in a small amount like cheese on a pizza.

“Okay…that’ll be difficult.” Pouting with a look at the pizza on the table made Paco think about it again.

“It’s okay, Beetle.” The shark was all sated with his salmon whose been a little bit oversalted but that could be overseen.

Paco stroke over Srash’s cheek, the answer was a look with a full mouth and some sauce at the sides of his mouth. They both laughed.

After dinner they both sat, more or less on the couch, actually Paco laid on Srash whose arms were around his masculine frame, slow circles made with his smooth hands over his back massaging it while the television was still running in the background as the Mexican felt along the Shark’s muscled arms.

Jealous he was because of the strength these arms had particularly since Srash told Paco that the muscles almost build by themselves until a certain age and after that all he was doing was keeping himself in shape with the addition of giving his muscles an exercise.

These rough parts of Srash’s skin didn’t bother him anymore, in fact did Paco love them. Sometimes his hands just went on purpose over its sandpaper like texture, feeling the resistance it gave when his fingers went against the grain of Srash’s usually velvet skin. Scratching now and again was a risk Paco took with a smile.

“ _We interrupt the running program for breaking news. According to reports just coming in that an illegal drug lab has been discovered and taken out of commission by the heroic acts of Red Arrow and the Freedom City Police. This presents to be another victory against the organized crime in our beloved city_.”

The Black Mask sat right in front of his flat-screen television with a glass of whiskey and a big smile. That for a change someone else than he has been pestered by those red brats made him overly happy.

But one may not praise the day before the evening comes as his secretary, Miss Lu entered the room.

“Sir, I am just now coming from our tellership and need to inform you about not receiving every fund of this month.”

Though The Black Mask knew that King Shark would appreciate to come after this work, with great pleasure, the crimelord has been overcome with the wish to hand this task over to White Shark and Blood Beetle, giving them something to do for tomorrow.

“Prepare a list with every debtor, starting with the biggest to the smallest.” he assigned Miss Lu and then turned his attention back to the television.

Next forenoon Srash and Paco arrived in The Black Mask’s office. Nanaue was also there standing right next to the boss.

“Last night I’ve been informed about certain of my clients who are even with the ambitioned work of Nanaue not really paying attention to their payment dates.” Roman briefed the two young men as he presented them the list Miss Lu prepared for him yesterday evening.

“Your job for today will be taking care of the names on top of the list, while Nanaue and I take a look over your work of the last night.”

Still sleepy Paco did not really got all what they were talking about but good for him that Srash was wide awake.

“And please remember: I am not _favoring_ to wait for _my_ money.”

“Consider it done, Sir.” Paco mumbled making The Black Mask staring at him with a bothered face.

“And see that the boy’s getting some coffee before you get to work!”

Collecting debts was not a really hard kind of work but it had the advantage that Paco could see more of Freedom City while he was going through the list with Srash. Some just needed a small threatening, teeth baring or mauling some of their beloved property to make them pay.

While doing so, Srash presented a behavior that was similar to the one he had when they were working during the night: focused, frightening and highly attentive. Certainly he might be able to smell a threat a hundred meters against the wind.

This work let the hunter in Srash’s blood come out and relaxed him at the same time with every time he confronted a debtor with the knowledge that there couldn’t be a more foolish thing than not paying your debts at The Black Mask.

“So why doesn’t it surprise me that we have to ask a casino owner to pay up?” Paco asked chuckling as soon as the two entered the _Casino Vegas_ do strike another name from the list.

“No idea. Though I remember to be here once with my father. For businesses reasons of course.” Srash told when passing the slot machines used by dozens of peoples trying their luck not knowing that at least every second machine would never hand out a decent winning. Distracted from the shining lights, the amusing sounds and the _adorable_ pictures they threw their money into it like Paco eats grapes.

Both of them came close to a door obviously leading to the rooms of the owner given the two bouncers stopping them right where Srash and Paco stood, about an arm length away from them.

“You two got lost?” one of them asked making a threatening pose until the Shark explained who they were.

“We’ve got an appointment with your boss. The _Black Mask_ sends us.” Saying his name with that pronouncing made the two men twitch and then eagerly open the door for them going straight through the following hallway.

Apparently they were more afraid of The Black Mask as their boss what spoke volumes in regard to who the crimelord was to them. Paco was, of course, impressed from this.

His boyfriend however not really paid attention to this. For Srash the fear for The Black Mask was natural as swimming was for the shark.

The moment the couple entered the backroom of the casino was the moment all the present person’s attention belonged to them.

“What the hell! Who are you two jokers?!” In all likelihood the casino owner who seemed to be furious as were some of the other suit wearers of which partly had a beauty sitting right next to them serving them drinks while bodyguards directed their glares at the two intruders.

“My name is Srash and this is Paco. We’re both coming to remind you.” His finger was directed at the man who just yelled at them.

“To remind you pay your debts to The Black Mask. _Last chance_.” Given the tone the Shark had in his voice there wasn’t much joy in wanting to spend unnecessary time with this man which has been a potential threat from what the scarab told Paco.

“I paid my monthly installment and-“ He couldn’t even finish the sentence before Srash came between quite snappy.

“You should pay so much time here in the dark before you try lying to me.”

Silence appeared for a short moment before Srash repeated himself for what seemed to be the last time.

“The money, _now_.”

All of a sudden, people draw their guns out as a sign of denial.

< _Detecting imminent threat! Recommend activating defense measures immediately!_ >

“ _Venga ya, amigo!_ ”

Quickly the Scarab activated his arsenal, covered his host with the armor and activated the weaponry. Blood Beetle raised his hands turning into two canons ready to shoot. If he could he could pulverize them all in less than ten seconds. The only thing holding him back was Srash whose hands were raised in a defusing manner.

“As you all can see, my partner does certainly not like us aiming at us two so I suggest you take down these guns and hand us the money we’re here for.” Srash suggested diplomatic sounding, eyes at the casino owner and his henchmen until he looked right next to Blood Beetle who seemed to be very eager to fire.

He knew about the fire power these canons had, knowing that none of them will survive it; not that it was a bad thing but on the other side The Black Mask would probably not enjoy to hear that they were killed BEFORE Srash and Paco were paid. Anything happening after that was of no concern.

“Now for the last time: Hand.Over.The.Money.” Now Srash’s voice became truly threatening, his face joined with this expression and presented teeth.

“Beetle.”

On command both shafts of Blood Beetle’s canons filled with a deep-red light with a howling sound what could have been seen as countdown until they’re ready to fire.

“Last chance, cabrons.” Blood Beetle warned them totally aware what _he_ was about to do. Finally, he’d do what the Scarab’s been existing for. No thoughts spend on the consequences of his doing instead focused on killing held back from his restraint as well as Srash’s control over the Mexican.

Suddenly, the casino owner took down his weapon and right after that so did the others.

“Screw that, I pay. Money’s not worth to be pulverized for!” he said angry, went to the safe to get the money for what he’s been owning.

“ _A’ight amigo, deactivate the armor._ ” Paco ordered the Scarab who did not comply. 

< _These individuals do still present a vital threat. Security measures cannot be deactivated until-_ >

“ _Armor down, now!_ ” His mental voice had this relentless, dominant pitch with a strong hint of Mexican temper underlining his strength of will forcing the Scarab to comply; even if he was a highly developed artificial intelligence, the Scarab was forced to bow its host’s since his cooperation was vital to him. Consequently, he had no choice but to follow this order even if the Scarab wasn’t agreeing.

Time-wise it couldn’t be more on point as Srash was about to ask Paco who just said that it was the usual bickering. His conflicts with the Scarab were both amusing as concerning since Paco just needed to lose control for a mere moment and fun would turn into brutal seriousness.

Srash could take Blood Beetle when Paco controlled the Scarab but when it was the other way around and that thing fused with his spine would ever take the upper hand…..the Shark didn’t want to think about it honestly.

Now there were done five of eight names on their list, an enormous batch of money was worked off what finally brought up the question if Srash and Paco should finish the job today or call it a day.

“When we do it now, we’ll save time don’t have to walk again.” Paco found surprising his boyfriend since the Mexican was usually procrastinating like his homework back in highschool. If Srash had got a dollar for every time he let him copy his work, he might be rich by now.

“Besides I can’t be arsed walking _again_ through whole damn town! Can’t wait to sit later in the Jacuzzi.”

And there was the Paco Srash knew with his blunt way of speaking, the simple wish to sit or lay around lazily while the world’s been falling apart around him. Metaphorically.

Meanwhile almost two weeks have been passed and Nanaue couldn’t deny the fact that Paco was doing good work while he was having dinner with him and Srash. Still it wasn’t as much as he appreciated but also not so bad that he would kick him out; in fact, he couldn’t do it since firstly The Black Mask paid him and secondly Srash would definitely not agree which is why thirdly Nanaue kept this aversion in great measure for himself as it would not do anyone a favor.

Only thing that really mattered to Nanaue was that Srash and that he was happy which meant that when he was happy with Paco, the older Shark was happy.

“Soon there will be a very important delivery for The Black Mask. We three will be expected at the airport to receive and bring it to him.” Nanaue informed his son and his partner with adding that said ware had an incalculable value.

“Means a lot of money for us.” The Shark might not have said it this way Paco did but in short, he was right and showed that he indeed knew how the game was working.

“You two call it a day tonight. I go to The Black Mask and go through the details with him.”

Back in the apartment, Paco watched Srash quite turned on while the Shark was undressing but unfortunately stopped when he was just in underwear.

“How about a shower? I soap your back, you soap my back and then….then it’s gets dirty.” the Mexican flirted with Srash who looked at him with these fine green eyes pushing all of Paco’s buttons who followed him to the bathroom and closed the door right behind him. 


	5. Escalation

“And you are sure that today’s going to be the delivery day?” Thea seemed to be quite tense as she sat on a bank at the airport of Freedom City, a newspaper in her hand as decoy allowing her to look around without detection.

“My informant has been sure as death about The Black Mask awaiting a highly valuable good from Metropolis.” Jason returned via radio from another part of the airport hidden within the people.

“Sure as _death_? Did you-“

“I did.”

She sighed. For three months now did Thea work together with Jason Todd alias Red Hood, more or less; actually she came to Freedom City to get some distance between herself and family problems but this city was just as rotten, or even more than Starling and such a city was in dire need of a masked vigilante.

Admittedly the Red Hood was a welcome help but his methods were….not what Thea had in mind when planning to keep the city free from crime.

When entering the airport, Paco seemed rather relieved probably because Nanaue wasn’t with him. In the nick of time, King Shark has been called by The Black Mask to his office which is why it was up to the Mexican and Srash dressed in ordinary street clothes, the Shark’s Hawaiian themed, kept more or less unnoticed.

Maybe one or two reacted to the Shark because of his height and appearance causing some attention, but that’s everything.

“Any idea why the boss called your Dad to his place?” Paco asked Srash who shrugged clueless.

“How it sounded, it got to be important.” Srash answered as they arrived at the meeting point.

“You got the sign?”

“Sí, Tiburón.”

“Target located.” Thea stayed calm in the moment he saw White Shark with another person right next to him holding a sign with the title _Lawrence_. She had no idea who the tanned man with the goatee next to the Shark was but that wasn’t relevant. More important was that a plane from Metropolis had landed and been announced throughout the airport.

“I see them.” Jason stood in safe distance, observed the event and everyone who came close to the two males with the sign. Immediately did he sort out every tourist-like looking person out what made it easier.

“There. A man with a suitcase comes close to them. About six foot tall, basecap, blonde hairs-“

“I can see him, Jason.”

Nanaue right now entered the office of The Black Mask who has been facing the large window. As always he’s been wearing a white suit, black shoes with a colored shirt. Today it was yellow.

“What’s so important you call me off the airport, Roman? The transfer is about to happen right this minute!” With good reason Nanaue felt taken by surprise from his boss knowing that his son was capable of doing the job at the airport without trouble.

“Desk.” Roman wasn’t saying anything more, not even turned around when Nanaue went to the desk and mustered the bunch of photos lying there.

Each of them showed a badly beaten up person, who’s not been just punched but also literally executed with a series of shots inside his body.

“That was the man I wanted to sell Amazo’s head.” Roman explained, anger in his voice.

It then took a little bit until the Shark could combine the name _Amazo_ with something. In short it was an android who even could stand eye to eye with the Justice League.

For The Black Mask however it’s been just a piece of metal he wanted to sell for a good price to the most bidding person which he was about to do; even one part of Amazo was as valuable as what some billionaire earned in a night they just slept.

The Shark aimed his eyes at the other man asking if he knew who was behind this _deal-breaker_. Considering Amazo’s general value the list of people who would kill for it was even longer than the of those who could pay for it.

“These photos were addressed to me, directly. We both know only one punk who has the boldness to do this.” Roman snapped back once he finally came from the window and faced his old friend.

“Red Hood knows, what means that this little bastard is already at the airport.”

“Who knew that we’ll see so soon again.” Lawrence Crook, better known as _Sportsmaster_ stood right in front of Srash and Paco with a black suitcase chained to his left hand.

“Kid Shark.”

Srash’s face presented a complete apathy as the tall grown man obviously tried to mock him with his former codename.

“I even less, _Lawrence_.” That tone the Shark used to speak out his opponent’s name, the subtle glee let the older man furrow.

Kids, no respect for their elders.

Lawrence did not really seem to care about Paco, probably because he did not know him and before he lost himself in any more pleasantries with Srash he rather finished his job.

Meanwhile, the Scarab informed Paco that they were observed.

< _Two persons within a radius of twenty meters. One in constant movement, the other not. Both try to avoid eye contact as far as possible. Recommend immediate retreat_ >

Without hesitation Paco went closer to Srash, whispered something into his ear once he was informed about the eyes in the near distance directed at them. Albeit did the Shark not flinch in fact he stayed calm with his eyes directed at Lawrence giving him a wordless message he immediately got as he handed the suitcase over.

“If you excuse me, I’ve got another appointment I need to meet.” Sportsmaster took leave and disappeared then in the stream of airport visitors.

Initially the couple stood there with the suitcase in the Shark’s hand like they did not knew what to do with it by now given how quickly Lawrence left and the fact that somebody was looking at them.

“Let’s get this to The Black Mask, right Beetle?” Srash had klicked so fast, suitcase held tight and aimed to the exit that PAco couldn’t do less than following without answering.

“An’ what about our nasty appendix?” Paco felt it was a bit of scary when thinking of having someone glued to their butts, a problem his boyfriend had a countermeasure.

“Don’t worry, they won’t be there any longer.”

A moment of concentration, the tattoos below on the Shark’s shoulders began to glow and suddenly a couple of sprinklers started what lead to a little panic on the airport providing both Srash and Paco the excellent cover to disappear in.

“You see them? Thea!”

Thea worked herself through the crowd to the outside of the airport, looked to both sides, everywhere but the targets were out of sight.

“They’re gone, we lost them.”

Jason needed a moment to regain his wits after he and Thea arrived at their hideout. In his head he went through the planned procedure, looked for the weak point he might have missed but there seemed to be none.

Whereas Thea had a simple explanation, namely human malfunction or the fact that one of their target persons was able to activate the fateful sprinklers.

“White Shark’s Hydrokinesis was within my calculations but something did not went as expected.” Jason returned the other’s words as he went through his short wet black hair with a hand. Human malfunction did not appear in his considerations since Red Hood planned this whole operation too well.

For months he has been watching The Black Mask and his organization, used a handful of informants from its lowest hierarchy to ambush his deliveries, even managed to bug Roman Sionis’s office for four days and in general felt equal against the most powerful man of Freedom City if not two steps ahead.

Now he had to realize that the game changed. King Shark, White Shark and Blood Beetle were hired to take Jason Todd alias The Red Hood and Thea Queen alias Red Arrow out of commission.

“How does our next step look like?” Thea stayed calm then yet noticed that Jason was mind absent.

“Jason!”

Surprised did Jason look at Thea who had her hands resting on the waist and again showed _this_ stern face of her. Goal-driven she was, that has been favored by Jason.

“We open our ears. Someone will show interest in Amazo’s head and this person will lead us straight to The Black Mask.”

“And then? What will you do with him? I mean this certainly isn’t the first time you had the chance to take him down.”

A good point coming from the brunette, indeed a good one. The opportunities in which Red Hood could have hand The Black Mask over to the feds were numerous, but a man with such influence, money and contacts would be arrested and be out of prison before he enters the police station.

Killing him might have been the most logical alternative but considering the fact that the following, unable to be filled power vacuum would give Jason the possibility to step in as Red Hood and new leader of The Black Mask’s organization, but on the contrary there was the possibility of a power play with the other members of Freedom City’s criminal elite and remaining community who’d then target all their efforts to take him down as well as causing havoc to the city which ultimately would cause more damage than good.

In conclusion there was only one option left over, namely the disturbance of The Black Mask’s business what disturbed the business of the entire community. When the position of The Mask was weakened, Red Hood just needs to ally these people together against their so called crimelord. And while they would part The Black Mask’s property between them, more or less fairly, Jason could take care of them one by one with a single bullet for each of them.

That’s the plan.

The has been a welcome help as Red Arrow, trained by Green Arrow in Starling City to an excellent vigilante who has been familiar with killing for the good cause, yet she refused to go so far. She possessed a sense of justice how Jason did not have.

“Don’t worry.” Jason began the sentence as he took off his sodden sweater off, allowing a look onto his scarred torso.

“The Black Mask will get what he deserves in due time.”

“So Tiburón, where exactly do you know this _Lawrence_ from?” Paco asked curious as he and his boyfriend walked through the city after the airport scene directed at The Black Masks central office.

“Lawrence Crook, better known as _Sportsmaster_. We crossed each other’s path once in Saints Petersburg.” Srash told with a short smile, suitcase in the right and a cup of coffee in the left hand.

“Saint Petersburg?” From how it sounded with the face Paco made the thought that he had no idea where said city was.

< _Harbor Town in Russia. Due to its population second biggest town of the country and fourth greatest in Europe_ >

The face the Mexican made then after a moment of silence showed that the Scarab gave him a little geography lesson which is why Srash went straight to the pointe of the story: “He was assigned to assassinate one of The Black Mask’s affiliates, what he did since Sportsmaster is well known for his reliability.”

Srash could remember very well this moment, when Sportsmaster’s spear pierced through his target’s body and the life left his body. He worked with a professionalism Srash did not see it until then. It was admirable.

Never would Srash risk fighting this man, not just because his respect for Lawrence’s experience was enormous, one which could be equal to his father Nanaue’s just with the difference that former was specialized on assassinations.

“Okay but why would The Black Mask allow Sportsmaster to kill one of his colleagues? I mean, didn’t you protect him?” Absolutely a justified question by Paco as the two bypassed some shops for tourists.

“ _Who_ do you think _hired_ Sportsmaster?” This tone in Srash’s voice, cold as ice on one of these casual, hot and sunny day in Freedom City gave Paco literal goosebumps.

“The Black Mask flew to Saint Petersburg because there were rumors about a leak within one of his subsidiary company passing both information and money to a Russian mafia family. I was there for a little _lesson_.”

The story continued with Srash working as bodyguard of The Black Mask who cleaned out said traitorous elements from his company until he assigned Sportsmaster to terminate the leak.

Quick and easy, profoundly clean.

Paco took all his will power to not get a pale face when the thought of Srash watching how a man, justified by the standards of the business, has been killed right in front of his green eyes. Somehow it was hard to see this rather dark side at the Shark since all he saw was this overly friendly man who sometimes had to lean down to kiss him.

He who never raised a fist against those bullies in high school except this _one time_.

But it was no problem for Paco because he was now part of the work Srash has been practicing for seven years by now, witnessed it until he found the importance of his role as his boyfriend: he brought a smile upon Srash, the purple on his cheeks and ears, kissed him on the forehead early in the morning, held his hand when they slept together or simply looked into his bright green eyes.

Without a buyer for Amazo’s head, it has been nothing else than an odd looking piece of metal with a highly developed internal system which then again was useless without power so it’s best use then was to work as The Black Mask’s paperweight. If it wouldn’t be so obnoxious looking as Roman called it once he took it out of the suitcase.

“Gotta be honest with you: I would have cut the developer’s fingers off if he’d present me _this_.” Hard to tell if The Black Mask has been joking here when _admiring_ the android’s head.

“Am I right? Come on you two, what’s your generation saying about this masterpiece?”

Promptly, Paco uttered his opinion: “Would totally look better in gold.”

Srash nodded, added that it could be less clunky and instead smoother, rounder. That’ll make it ten times better in its appearance.

Roman turned that head one more time around in his hands, pondered about the suggestions he heard and agreed. If he would be as interested in robotic, he would consider to take care of this but this wasn’t the case. The only thing The Black Mask could think about when eyeing this thing was both money and power, two things of which he could never have enough from.

Although he owned more than half the city, been feared and respected at the same time, but the business was not about being satisfied with what you have but with how you move forward. Stagnation has always been a sign of weakness in his mind.

Then he looked at Srash and Paco, two young men of which one knew the business as the other gave his best to come along.

To Nanaue, Roman said that Paco had qualities one just had to shape into the right thing. And how he was attached to Srash, took him as example demonstrated King Shark’s son’s influence on him without the Mexican taking actual note of it. In fact, did Roman doubt that Blood Beetle would ever become a huge number in their society but one sure thing was that he would always stay at White Shark’s side.

“You two take the rest of the day off. Tonight I need you to take the head to the _Vault_.” The Black Mask said then mentioning his private storage for the REALLY valuable things. Except him, only his secretary Miss Lue and Nanaue were granted full access to said Vault.

“Miss Lu will pick you two up at six. Be on point and properly dressed.”

Both males nodded and were about to stand up from the couch at the corner of Roman’s office as Srash was curious about his father and where he would be when they were assigned to this job.

“King Shark and I will have a meeting with the city’s elite. I wanna let them know that I’ve got something to sell.” The Black Mask answered smiling, hearing the caching-sound already in his head as he went on with an additional remark for his two favorite mercs: “When one of this red plagues comes up, show them how we deal with uninvited guests, okay?”

“You can count on us, Sir!” Paco promised enthusiastic and beating on his chest.

The crimelord was amused and pleased to hear this.

“You start to please me, Paco.”

As assigned, Srash and Paco stood at the meeting point in front of The Black Masks headquarters, one of them in his gear when a dark-red roadster came to halt.

“After you, Tiburón.” Paco offered gentle and held the door open for Srash which caps it all.

Next to the driver was Miss Lu who eyed the two guards and then interrogated Paco about his clothing reminding him what The Black Mask said to him.

“Well the armor is quite bulky for this car I guess.” A satisfying explanation which the woman did not further question and instead ordered the driver to start driving.

“Say Srash, you ever been in this _Vault_ before?” From how it sounded to Paco, The Black Mask’s personal storage was more than just an ordinary safe.

“Once and I can tell you, a treasure chamber is nothing compared to that!” Srash told with a respectful smile which made Paco’s brown eyes a bit bigger.

“The property of The Black Mask has been grown since your last visit, White Shark.” Miss Lu added to this conversation, knowing that she had pledged silence about her boss’s possessions, she felt it was fair to make an exception for the son of Nanaue.

“Does he still has this diamond? The eye of the-“

“Both of them now.”

“Wow.”

Their conversation was oddly delightful, for Paco it felt like a mother telling a story to her son which indicated a closer bond of trust between Miss Lu and Srash, one certainly of business nature yet also kind of deeper.

After their little question-and-answer game it became again silent in the car driving through the town to an area mostly made out of warehouses and factories, an industrial park so to say. The trip ended on the parking lot of an inconspicuous building.

Once they left the car, Paco activated the Blood Beetle armor covering his body and giving him this menacing appearance before following Miss Lu as well as White Shark into the house which looked in the inside as bare as on the outside, nothing more than the view of an old office with a battered desk and chair.

< _Error, cannot establish a network connection_ >

“Uhm guys, I can’t….the Scarab’s got no signal here.” Blood Beetle reported once his artificial friend informed him about his inability to connect.

“Don’t worry, Beetle, it’s supposed to be like this.” White Shark calmed his partner then as the paving tiles disappeared to the sides and revealed downwards heading stair.

Miss Lu went down first, followed by White Shark and Blood Beetle as taillight. About five minutes later the three stood in front of a ten-foot high armor-plated door with a console equipped with several scan devices on the right side of it.

White Shark and Blood Beetle were waiting until Mill Lu went through the retina-scanner, fingerprint-scanner, voice verification and password check. After that she declared that two more persons were about to enter the Vault with her, a camera over the door came out and recorded the two mercenaries before the console made an affirmative sound and allowed the system to open the door.

The Black Mask’s _Vault_ was a treasure chamber of the special kind, there was no doubt in it. In fact it was more of a gallery where every painting, statue, gemstone, jewelry and even weapons of different kinds have been displayed to represent the wealth and power The Black Mask collected over the past thirteen years.

One just had to take a little look through this place to know who The Black Mask was and that he was a man who gets everything he wants.

Blood Beetle felt how this place was overwhelming him. Before entering this Vault, The Black Mask was just an ordinary but very good criminal who had some angry moments but THIS here, this changed everything.

“Beetle, look at this here!” The Mexican has been called by Srash who observed an old, simple revolver.

“The Black Mask shot five persons with this gun, all in the head, neither reloaded nor missed.” Anyone else than Paco would have called this proud tone in Srash’s voice when narrating inappropriate, but instead the man in the black-red armor was impressed that someone did something precise like that with a weapon like the displayed one. 

“Or this one here. A sword from a member of The League of Assassins. Tried to kill The Black Mask during dinner with it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as fast as his nine millimeter.”

< _Very interesting, still it is to recommend to stay alerted_ >

“ _Got it, but this place is-_ “

< _Of such financial and personal value to The Black Mask that even the smallest damage to any of these objects would be punished. Severely_ >

“ _You are and stay a super fun-break, provavor._ ”

One bullet, that’s all it took to take out the driver who just lightened his cigarette.

“Now let’s see what you’re hiding down there, Mister Sionis.” The Rood Hood said smiling behind his helmet and then went down the stairway to the Vault.

Miss Lu took the head of Amazo out of the suitcase and just placed it on a free pedestal as a jarring alarm sound arises. Somebody tampered with the security system!

“Beetle.” Srash’s intonation was stern, commanding as usually in such a situation.

“Got it, Tiburón.” Paco also changed into combat mode what the scarab welcomed pleased.

One thing that has to be given due to The Black Mask, he had knowledge of what a good security system requires to present a challenge to The Red Hood who’d grabbed into his gimmickry to outsmart the scanners, not to mention that he might not have much time to act once the door was open.

He wanted to destroy the Vault with all its content. This would hurt The Black Mask significant although the financial damage might be not as strong as the knowledge that The Red Hood could hit him everywhere at any given time. That would certainly not miss its effect on the crimelord’s business.

Suddenly there were steps heard, coming closer to his position as the pullback of a bowstring.

“You’re late.” The Red Hood said as a joke when Red Arrow took down their bow while he was busy with the doorlock.

“Did you bug me?”

“No.” Red Arrow replied with almost sarcastic undertone in her voice.

“One just has to follow your blood trail.”

The Red Hood ignored this last comment while re-wiring the cables. It happened so fast, the dexterity he worked with was smooth and careful while the security system did not give in.

“You didn’t need to kill this man upside.” Red Arrow reminded her _partner_ of the dead man next to the car.

“But I did it. He worked for The Black Mask, reason enough to me.” The Red Hood justified himself rather passing.

Discussing about his topic with Jason was useless, yet Thea tried it at least.

“And….we are in.” The Red Hood announced as he set the system back to factory zero and fed it then with data he gained from one of his bugs.

< _Security measures have been bypassed_ >

“ _What? How did you-_ “

< _I hacked it. Highly developed but with a terrible defense against my sub-routines for infiltrations_ >

Blood Beetle understood barely the surface of what the scarab told him but a look through the armor’s orange eyes sold the communication problem between scarab and host immediately as a small metal object flew into the room.

< _Flashbang, activating visual cover_ >

White Shark closed his eyes and moved out of the detonation’s range, Blood Beetle took in a defense pose as the flashbang exploded right in front of them.

Within the moment of detonation, Red Arrow and The Red Hood entered the Vault with their guns and bow loaded who then shot at Blood Beetle once they established sight contact. The armored Mexican however caught the arrow with his hand while the bullets hit but left his armor undamaged, they just bounced off it.

“You two cabrons were certainly not invited!” Blood Beetle dunned them as he broke the arrow in two and turned his other hand into a canon aimed at the intruders as White Shark stood again right next to him, ready for combat in front of the two in red.

Miss Lu hid herself in a secure, for the moment, corner of the Vault with a gun in her hand.

“We self-invited ourselves.” The Red Hood joked in a provoking manner, two guns directed at White Shark. He seemed to be the _soft target_ of the two and was eager to put this theory into practice.

Red Arrow had her hand already at the fletching of an explosive arrow who certainly would be more efficient against Blood Beetle.

“Alright, let’s show them how we deal with unwanted guests such as you two. Beetle, would you be so kind?” White Shark warned the Double Red and asked Blood Beetle then who made a wide grin with his by the armor morphed feral denture.

The Red Hood started to fire but only hit Blood Beetle whose been used by White Shark as shield until almost half of the magazine was wasted against the black-red armor which also held against Red Arrow’s trick arrow without taking damage.

“My turn.” Blood Beetle loaded the canon and fired a beam of bright red energy into the Arrow’s and Hoods direction who jumped in time to both sides leaving a glowing, molten hole in the open door and an opportunity for White Shark to assault.

“The Red Hood is mine, you take care of Red Arrow!”

“Yes sir!”

The Red Hood managed to stand up quickly only to get right into a hand-to-hand fight with White Shark who came right at him; trained in several martial arts, The Red Hood could take on the rather poorly trained White Shark who presented to be a far more agile and faster fighter than he expected it. His reaction time certainly been enhanced by his shark-physiology which also granted him a dangerous physical strength.

White Shark only required less than five minutes to dodge most of his enemy’s blows and kicks, direct them into empty space or countering them. A pattern steeped with different arts fused into a single one met the Shark’s combination of Taekwondo and Kickboxing.

The six point nine tall Shark with a weight of two-hundred and seventy-three pounds possessed a complete control over his body, every single muscle in his muscular body moved and tensed as he commands it, his green eyes were filled with strength and a hunter’s glare directed at the smaller, lighter man with the red helmet.

“Too bad that we’re not playing in the same team. I could teach you one or two things.” The Red Hood taunted White Shark catching his kick, the leg stuck between his arms trying to dislocate it but the enemy’s bones were not only stronger, he managed to free himself and then brought a bit of distance between them.

“Sorry but you’re not my type.” White Shark rejected him suggestive, barely huffing given his stamina as he again began the fight.

Blood Beetle had relatively an easy game with Red Arrow as enemy, whose arrows chanceless against his armor, not even a small scratch did they do what pleased Beetle a lot while on the other side he couldn’t shoot at her given the fact that The Black Mask’s collection was used by her as shield and Paco seriously didn’t want to think about what the boss would do with him even if ONE of these precious things ends up vaporized.

< _By the next given opportunity, we have to work on your aiming_ >

“ _Remember that I play Call of Duty for that exact reason?_ ”

< _Inadequate training. Besides you are losing three of five games against Srash_ >

“ _Could we please focus on the work instead of the twenty times Tiburón snipes me?_ ”

< _Agreed_ >

Red Arrow suddenly shot a flashbang arrow at her enemy to distract him for a short moment. Since all of her arrows were useless against Blood Beetle’s armor, she was forced into the defensive which on the contrary was an excellent advantage because with her slender shape it was easier for her maneuvering through the room as her broader _friend_ who couldn’t use his canon as long as she kept distance between them.

Once the two stood in front of each other, Red Arrow was not eager to waste any more arrows against her enemy and draw out a sword out of her quiver. Probably the only weapon that might be at least of _some_ use.

Blood Beetle’s left underarm turned into a mantis-blade; he couldn’t handle this weapon not as good as the canon but Paco thought that it would be more useful.

In her hideout, Miss Lu took a look onto her watch. The alarm has been triggered six minutes ago, it must have reached The Black Mask four minutes ago what meant that in about twenty minutes, this show will be over.

Back to White Shark and The Red Hood who pulled out a knife to have a better chance against the Shark. It’s been a while since he had such a tough and talented enemy. His reaction time was short, too short as that the vigilante could make any proper advance against the taller mercenary. Even the knife could not help him any further.

Besides was this just a waste of time since the alarm surely informed its owner, The Black Mask and in addition to the limited means of escape he had to finish the job so that Red Hood and Red Arrow could escape within the following eight minutes.

One more punch launched at his enemy to bring him on distance so that Red Hood could throw a handful smoke-bombs mixed with a flashbang onto the ground to have an easier escape from the surprised and stunned Shark while he continued with plan and began to place a handful of miniature explosive charges, each of them barely bigger than a pen-cap but with enough brisance to inflict A LOT of damage in The Black Mask’s Vault.

After he managed to place seven charges before White Shark was about catch on, but he managed to keep him again on distance with his gun. At the same Srash was angry about this place having quite the dry air which prevented him from using his hydrokinesis. A rope made out of water would surely come in handy right this second.

From his cover he couldn’t really see what Red Hood was doing but suddenly as his hand touched something small, which certainly shouldn’t be there, his glare went stern and on high alert.

“Bombs!” White Shark screamed in his mind until he made it vocal.

“Beetle, Red Hood places bombs! Come here right now!”

Blood Beetle and Red Arrow were just busy crossing blades, which seemed to make fun fighting like this as all of a sudden the clamor of White Shark made Paco twitch. His priorities had just changed right this second.

“Sorry Little Red Hood, duty’s calling!” Blood Beetle apologized, pushed Red Arrow into the next wall and made his way to his partner, leaving Thea back standing there a little bit baffled.

Just as Red Hood thought he could finish his work, he heard the sound of a pulled back gun-hammer.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t.” Miss Lu recommended the vigilante with the red helmet with the shaft of her gun directed at Red Hood.

“Sorry but I got to-“ Red Hood countered, disarmed the lady then brought her to the ground with his gun directed at her.

He looked at the unarmed, helpless woman lying in front of him, was about to pull the trigger when an arrow launched at his hand disarming him and forced Red Hood to look at the projectile’s origin into Red Arrow’s furious eyes.

“We are leaving. Now.” she said aggressively in her last word with her hand at the next arrow.

“Whatever. I am done here.” Red Hood answered, more forced than on his free will and made his way to the exit.

They managed to get out right before The Black Mask went out of his car with a weapon in his hand and more than just excited to drive a bullet between Red Hood’s eyes for breaking into HIS Vault!

White Shark managed to get each of the detonation charges of Red Hood but without seeing a possibility to defuse them.

< _Ignition sequence has begun_ >

“Tiburón, gimme these shit-things!”

Srash didn’t hesitate and laid the bombs into Paco’s armored palms who then closed and pressed them together what caused all charges to detonate in a single cumulated explosion which has been absorbed mostly by the armor.

This however did not leave the armor unharmed as Paco had to find out seconds afterwards.

< _Heavy damage along the hand-armor. Absorption of the blasting power over the armor exceeds tolerance by eleven point thirty percent. Recommend shutdown to initiate regeneration-cycle_ >

So quickly Paco wasn’t able to answer before the armor pulled back to the scarab who then glowed slightly red.

“What happened?” Srash asked puzzled.

“Looks like I played too much _Supergirl_.” Paco answered joking with a smile.

Then Miss Lu came closer to them with her hairs rumpled and a broken lens, her facial expression nevertheless silent.

In addition, The Black Mask came down with three armed henchmen behind him and a visible upset face.

“Where is he?! Where’s this little red bastard?!”

Paco pounded his chest proudly to answer the question of his boss: “That asshole and his girlfriend took a leave shortly before they left us some bombs as souvenirs!”

“Bombs!?” the wondrous question has been cushioned by Srash just this second.

“Don’t worry, they’re no problem anymore, thanks to Blood Beetle.”

The Black Mask, Srash and Miss Lu saw to Paco who couldn’t handle the sudden attention and coped by scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed laughter.

It was the crimelord then who patted the Mexican onto the shoulder and said with an impressed tonus in his voice: “Good job and welcome to the team, Paco.”

Back in the hideout, Red Hood took off his helmet and turned around to Red Arrow who punched him into the face before he was able to say something.

“Are you out of your mind now, Jason?! First this informant, then this driver and now The Black Mask’s secretary!” Thea was barely able to contain her rage; she was so full of it of Jason’s murderous agenda.

“You killed two unarmed people, a third if I hadn’t stop you!”

Jason swiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, saw at his _partner_ into the eyes to explain it, again but Thea was faster.

“It’s over Jason, I am out.”

As Red Arrow was about to leave through the door, Jason asked her what she planned.

“What you gonna do? Playing Robin Hood, Thea? Here, in Freedom City?”

One last time did Thea turn around to the other _vigilante_ , looked into the eyes of this cold blooded killer and answered: “Better than being a _hangman_.”


	6. Family

To simply stand there, watching the skyline of Freedom City glowing, hearing the sounds of the street, cars, people, police sirens, music, everything had something calming for Thea who just stood there and observed the city living below her.

One week had passed since their burglary into The Black Mask’s Vault and Red Hood’s latest _acts of justice_ resulting in the _justified_ death of two people who did nothing else than trying to buy illegal ware or working as driver for a crimelord; Red Arrow could prevent the murder of a third person, what simultaneously ended her cooperation with Red Hood.

“What do you want to do here, Thea? Playing Robin Hood? In Freedom City?” This was the question Jason asked for Thea’s motivation, the reason why she was here and also tried to topple it what in the end did not work.

Distance might have been the best answer to this question why Thea Queen came to this glamourous and probably city of shades. Another answer could be that she didn’t want to be _Speedy_ the sidekick of Green Arrow anymore but _Red Arrow_ , a true vigilante.

Already on her first day in Freedom City, she realized that there was a dire shadow laying below its glimmering surface full of characters who were all eating out of the hand of The Black Mask who ruled and controlled this underworld. Any kind of competition would be choked off, literally.

In Starling City, The Black Mask would have been as successful as he was here, Green Arrow would have taken care of that but here in Freedom City, where not a single masked hero was apparent, only rogues following their own goals it was easy to work himself up through this criminal swamp without any chance of stopping them, unless one rogue’s goals interfere with the goals of another.

The thug aimed his gun at the storeowner, shouted at him and threatened to shoot him if he didn’t hand over the money in the register as a red arrow disarmed him and a woman dressed in red leather assaulted and forced him to the ground in one swift motion.

“Many thanks, miss!” Once he felt save again, the cashier thanked Red Arrow before offering to give her money as reward what she without hesitating denied.

“Your thank is enough of an reward for me although…” her masked eyes fell onto a box of bubble gum.

“Can I?”

The seller shrugged, said that it was okay since she just saved his life and his store and when the vigilante was satisfied with this as reward, he did not bother.

Bow in the one hand, the bubble gum in the other and without thinking about it did Red Arrow walk along the sidewalk since she noticed _how less_ she was getting attention there. At best one recognized Thea as cosplayer who was a stickler for details given her _perfect imitation_ of Red Arrow’s outfit.

Nevertheless, the streets of Freedom City were always full of costumed people who resembled Red Arrow almost as much as Thea did but with all these Red Arrows walking around it was hard to tell who was the real Red Arrow.

Actually this red outfit was meant to hide Thea’s secret identity as well as protecting her but when she was taking a short look through the crowd to notice that more or less no one really paid attention to the woman in the striking red leather-dress because firstly there were at least a dozens of people wearing such things and Red Arrows was more or less the most not interesting of them.

Chewing the bubble gum, Thea was shortly thinking about what Jason was doing right now.

Red Hood arrived in this city before Red Arrow, much earlier but seemed to be a thorn in The Black Mask’s eye just when Thea was there too. Yet she did not want to be in this position fighting against such a powerful man. Maybe Green Arrow took on this fight, even won it but for what price?

Four times did Green Arrow’s crusade against the villainy of Starling City turn it into a chaos, people were killed by earthquakes, mercenaries pumped with drugs, assassins and even threatened by nuclear missiles of which just the latter was stopped.

In all this time, Thea has been constantly torn between her brother, mother yet also her father, the biological, Malcolm Merlyn.

He was it who after or rather during Deathstroke’s assault on Starling saved Thea by bringing her out of the city and afterwards training her. At Malcom’s side she turned into a warrioress, a weapon with arrow and bow who’d be a serious rivalry for Green Arrow if Thea hadn’t chosen against her father and for her family instead.

Regardless this decision, she was however trapped within this little war between them even when Malcolm has been hunter from the League of Assassins, Malcolm used Thea to gain Oliver’s help who was at the same time using her against her father while both of them pledged to have good intentions for their doing.

At some point, Thea had enough. She left Starling City for her own good, she couldn’t stay on Oliver’s side any longer, being Speedy when Malcolm was there at the same time, not exactly but this subtle feeling of his presence was enough to give Thea discomfort until she was unable to withstand it and left her home without telling anyone about it and then disappeared in Freedom City.

Red Arrow was Thea’s way of finding herself within this sparkling metropolis where the word _freedom_ was more than just part of the city’s name.

This was her chance to be a hero of her own, make a name or just kicking some thug-butts like that robber from the store. That’s what she was looking for, peace and calmness with some action in between.

And then she met Red Hood.

On purpose or not, more a lucky coincidence which saved her life as Red Arrow went into a Vertigo-lab in order to destroy it; her own experience with this drug motivated Thea to do so. Not her first time doing such a thing, yet she was fast, faster than expected caught in a dire and dangerous situation.

In the heat of the moment, Red Arrow has been shot in the arm, cornered and seemed to be close to be killed as Red Hood strike with deadly precision killing every present.

All except Thea.

Working with Red Hood sounded like being an excellent return for this rescue back then so Thea thought whose been already known to the other vigilante, even before Red Arrow came to this city Jason Todd, the man under red helmet knew who Thea Queen was and that she was formerly known as Speedy, Green Arrow’s sidekick.

One thing Thea had to realize then really soon was that Red Hood’s method of fighting crime resembled theirs of her brother when he began his carrier; both of them killed for the sake of justice just with the difference that Arrow how he called himself before ended it while Red Hood remained true to himself.

Knowing how tough this life was, Thea did not judge Jason after he told her his story but the fact that he saw it easier to play both judge and hangman while also aimed to take control over the criminal underworld of Freedom City by taken out those who weren’t afraid of him was no justice, it was roguish.

Red Arrow stopped in front of a shopwindow, both eyes locked onto the presented dresses. They were truly pretty, elegant and the cut was just what Thea liked. Just the three-digit pricetag was it what made her fascination fade immediately.

If you have no longer access to the family wealth without risking to be found, one has to look by himself how to pay for things like clothes, food or rent.

And since a masked vigilante did their job for the good cause instead of the money, Thea got herself a job as well as a new cover-identity.

“Yo Brenda, can you make me a quick-coffee?” Garfiel asked shouting down the metal stairway he walked down from his tech-room. Given his bad hair, the small rings under his eyes and the yawn the young man with the green skin, or rather fur did it was assumable that he slept there the last night.

“Right away, _Beast Boy_.” Brenda responds from behind the bar-counter and went immediately at it.

It wasn’t a well-paid work according to Thea but it was enough to pay the flophouse she lived in. Asides did _Brenda_ possess some experience in the party-scene which shouldn’t be wasted even if her greatest task now was making coffee for a green-skinned metahuman who spent a whole night up there in his _sanctuary_.

Her cover contained a black-dyed wig, colored eye-lenses and the typical behavior of a young-adult bargirl and so far seemed perfect as no one suspected anything what could be reasoned by Oliver and Malcolm training her for such things, being a complete other person instead of the original.

Using these skills to work in a music-hall like the Purgatory of Colors was certainly not part of Thea’s training.

“There you go Gar, as you like it: sweet and strong.” With this small and tender smile Garfield made in his still-asleep state instead of his usual wide and bright smile he took the cup, sat down at the bar and was busy for the following minutes.

Garfield and Eddie, the two metas working in the Purgatory were entirely different than those Thea knew from Central or Starling City, not in regards to their appearance but also in their origin: Eddie has been born like this while Garfield’s gene activated while his childhood.

Most interesting however was the comparison to the other metas in which neither Gar nor Eddie seemed to be interested in villainies or heroics. Instead they worked, earned money and had a normal life like anybody else in this town.

At this place, Thea could come on other thoughts, yet her mind kept her back at her encounter with Blood Beetle in The Black Mask’s Vault. His armor withstood all of her arrows, even worse, they didn’t even make a small dent in it!

If The Black Mask’s Vault weren’t filled with his most valuable possessions, he might have erased Thea, just like that without flinching maybe.

The sheer thought made her shiver what has been noticed from Garfield with these animalistic instincts of his.

“You okay, Brenda?”

Immediately did Brenda winked with her hand in a denying manner, said that she’s been just thinking of something unpleasant and that it was nothing else.

Garfield’s curiosity was enormous, he presented an open ear for every member of the Purgatory’s staff to know them better while he in general loved to be surrounded by people talking with or about him.

Though she wasn’t saying it out loud but Beast Boy made the impression of being….lonely on the inside. But that is definitely something, you don’t say out loud to your co-worker who had enough to do with all the stage-tech day by day.

And then, Thea was right there where she always was in the evening, standing on that rooftop, watching the city in which Red Arrow fought the good fight, the _real_ good fight when she all of a sudden, a sardonic smile appeared on her face.

“I thought you’d stop trying?” Thea admonished her brother who’s been standing behind her in his complete Green Arrow gear.

“Old habit.” Oliver responded and stepped next to his little sister and observed Freedom City together with her.

“I have to admit, this city is beautiful.”

Red Arrow’s eyes went up to the other archer, a raised eyebrow before she asked with an undertone of sarcasm if Green Arrow was just here to enjoy the view.

“You know why I’m here, Speedy.” Green Arrow responded and got a snappy snort of Red Arrow as answer.

“It is _Red Arrow_ now, remember that.”

Red Arrow, Oliver could remember how Thea threw this name two years ago into the room, but thanks to him it didn’t stick to their team because he was against it.

 _Speedy_ was Thea’s nickname, her codename when she was part of Green Arrow’s team until she secretly disappeared. That was when Speedy stopped existing and Red Arrow was born, here in Freedom City. If Oliver thought about it, Red Arrow could be his sister’s form of rebellion against his overprotecting nature.

By the insistence of their mother, mayor Moira Queen, Oliver began to look for the lost daughter and sister which was obviously excellent at hiding her tracks for months, until Red Arrow appeared.

This was the hint on which Oliver locked himself on, lead him to this city where crime, gamble, fast money and a dozen other terrible and heavenly things could be smelled miles away.

“Come back home, Thea. Mom, I, the team, they all miss you.” Oliver said in this cliché-like tone missing turning to Thea.

“They all do? My father too? Malcolm?” She looked straight into his eyes, silenced Oliver immediately while also stunning him before he immediately regained his wits.

“Malcolm is gone, Thea. I don’t know where he went but he definitely isn’t in Starling City any longer. He certainly won’t-“

“Not return when I am back there? Not try to use me against you or mom?”

Oliver remained silent. Thea was right, Malcolm Meryln, the Dark Archer, the Magician would certainly attempt to come back to Starling City once Thea Queen, his biological daughter would make a single step into the war-zone between Queens and Meryln, leading to another conflict.

“You know what, Oli? I like this place. Always something to do, people who need help. People, not an entire city which gets haunted by another catastrophe every year.”

Being here was important to Thea, she couldn’t return to her home, not wanted to be confronted with another crisis, not until she knew who she was.

“Do you realize that this city’s being controlled by one, no, a dozen of criminals and another vigilante called _Red Hood_ fighting against them and-“

“I know The Black Mask and his bootlickers, also Red Hood is familiar to me, very familiar.”

Green Arrow made a suspicious look, reconsidered what he was about to ask and then asked it: “You worked with together? Thea he-“

“Kills people to send a message to their bosses, I know. Same thing as you did as far as I can remember.”

“That is….a complete different story! I did to save our city, Red Hood does it to spread fear, taking control over the crime scene with violence. He’s a madman and a threat to the society!”

All of what Oliver’s been telling Thea, attempting to change her mind by making it clear how dangerous this “vigilante” was, has been already known by Red Arrow. Not least because she saw how Red Hood killed unarmed people just to send one of these crimelords a message that all of them were his targets, without exceptions.

“Oli, I have been here in this city for several months. I already got how the wind blows and to say the least-“ Her glance together with a motivating grin directed at Green Arrow before Red Arrow continued her explanation. “Did I had two excellent teachers. Actually three when you count in Malcolm but you and mom, you did pretty well.”

Not exactly what Oliver expected to hear but it was better than being completely blocked from his sister.

“Your resolve stands? You stay?” Oliver asked one last time.

Thea nodded. As much as she liked to go back home, Red Arrow begun something in this town and this needs to be finished.

“I can’t take on with The Black Mask or one of the other big fishes, but Red Hood, he’s one I can take care of.”

Shortly this hit Oliver in the guts. Red Hood had his maggots but he fought the good fight inasmuch as what he did could or would be called good.

“Not the _good_ fight, Oliver. Not ours.” Thea added to what she said before adding that she certainly wasn’t the only person here in Freedom City who was after her former work-partner in red.

Suddenly they both heard loud sirens running through the street, police sirens.

Green Arrow looked over to Red Arrow who grinned at him with great enthusiasm.

“Before I go, could you show me the city a bit?”

“Of course, if you can keep on with me.”

“I’ll do my best, Red Arrow.”


	7. A broken bullet

_Hangman_ , that’s how Red Arrow called Jason. Surely not the first time that somebody gave him this nickname but that she did so made him think about it for the split of a moment and rethink everything that had happened in the Vault of The Black Mask in the past week.

She shot the gun out of his hand shortly before Red Hood could shoot the crimelord’s secretary, then she punched him in the face and presented him with a fait accompli, namely that Red Arrow ended their cooperation and finally called Jason Todd a _hangman_.

But Jason Todd, Red Hood, was neither a hangman nor a saint like other vigilantes, he was justice which was needed in this town, Freedom City in great amounts. That he had to kill the one or other gangster was part of the job.

His engine was fueled by the inner desire to make a use of the life given to him, a better fight than his former mentor could ever perform.

Freedom City was totally different than Gotham just with the difference that it was all covered by glitter and glamour, no one cared about what has been beyond this façade. Nobody was interested in the gangs declared quarters as their own, sold drugs like candy at every corner or robbed dozens of people on a daily basis, in broad daylight.

No one, except Red Hood.

He knew that it was useless to inspire fear within these gangs since on every of them who feared them was another who wasn’t scared of someone like Green Arrow, Red Arrow or even Batman. And this created the question what should be done with such people.

How do you take care of someone who has no fear of you?

“Easy.”, Red Hood said as he shot the dealer laying in front of him on the ground in the head.

“You kill them.”

With this way you make your point clear what the former _second_ Robin, sidekick of Batman and now Red Hood did from the moment he returned to Gotham to do what his mentor was unable to do, cleaning the city from every evil.

That he himself could turn evil did not come to his mind, Jason, Hood did it for justice irrespective of losses.

However did this way of the _good fight_ brought more bad than good given his last confrontation with Batman before Red Hood was forced to leave Gotham.

His former mentor couldn’t or better said wouldn’t understand that crime is nothing one can control by fear, one had to control it by eliminating those who weren’t afraid or bend to people like the Bat. Persons like The Black Mask who had such a tight grip around this city that it was virtually their possession. Every competition disappeared in cellars or fundaments and solely bothered about their own good without fear for vigilantes like Batman.

But Red Hood, he began to inspire the fear Batman couldn’t.

But it was not the fear for their life Red Hood gave them, instead the fright of damage he caused because with every hit Jason made against the one who called himself _the_ crimelord of Freedom City, his intercepted shipments, killed henchman his organization would become weaker over time and with that his position amongst the crime-society, pillars getting fragile until it wasn’t Red Hood who’d pierce a bullet through Roman Sionis’s head but one of those who kissed the bloody, with money covered floor below his Italian shoes.

By day did Jason Todd spend much time with reflecting, planning and training. It required much strength, physical and psychological to take on with Freedom City’s underworld alone but he knew the whole procedure from his time in Gotham whereby there was a not to underestimate difference, namely that Jason knew his old home area and now was in uncharted territory.

The game was the same, but the players were different.

White Shark and Blood Beetle were two of these new players. Shark was the former sidekick of his father King Shark, unclamped himself then to make himself a name which created waves in Japanese waters. Beetle on the other side was a new one who appeared first when White Shark came to this town what meant that they had to know each other; a _coincidental_ encounter sounds unlikely.

In the Vault he had the chance to fight against Shark who presented to be a tough enemy as it was expected from King Shark’s son.

He fought with control, prediction and the certainty to be superior without a second wasted with losing track of _who_ he the Shark was fighting against. When he had the opportunity, a single moment of negligence from Jason, White Shark would have killed him undoubtedly.

Then there was Blood Beetle whose armor was completely bullet proof. Red Arrow’s arrow could stand against most alloys except dwarf star which however just used by Atom. But it couldn’t be an armor made out of dwarf star since said metal was too rare as that someone like an ordinary criminal had access to it.

Only logical conclusion, it had to be something else.

Too bad that Jason had no longer access to the Bat-Computer, could come in handy as he though while roaming through the streets. Certainly someone who _worked_ with The Black knew more about Blood Beetle which might mean that Red Hood had to make some house visits. What again cost time, time he could invest better into things like damaging the business of Freedom City’s self-proclaimed king, bring it to the collapse and then watch how those who’ve been oppressed by The Black Mask took revenge for it.

That Red Hood afterwards took care of each of these winners or better said dispose of them was part of his plan.

But it remains two, no, three potential risk factors which forced Jason to change all his plans after the incidents in the Vault and Red Arrow’s new position to Red Hood.

Thea Queen could become a problem, not a serious but it surely would be of a disadvantage taking here out of commission considering _who_ was related to her. But the vigilante from Starling City was not ready to go extreme which is why Jason had no fear that she would kill him to stop Red Hood nor that he would kill her whereby both Red Arrow and Red Hood reached a kind of _dead point_ between both of them.

In terms of forces was White Shark a formidable foe with this hydrokinesis, the power to manipulate water, the sensors of a shark granting him an immense advantage in hand-to-hand combat making it complicated to act unpredictable and his physical strength wasn’t to underestimate; in the Vault he just played with Jason, he noticed that immediately. White Shark could fight yet it seemed that he did not intend to brag with his herculean strength, decency was his motto.

Finally there was Blood Beetle who both gave him small and big worries since he made a unknown variable which was hard to evaluate. Before Red Hood could make steps against this brute he required more intel.

But when the sun goes down and the crime in Freedom City woke up, the real crime, Jason took the helmet of Red Hood and became the hero this town did not ask for but desired within the deepest part of its core.


	8. Triple Red (End of Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a recap of what happened before plus the background stories for Srash and Paco.

February 2017, Srash alias Kid Shark comes out of prison after twenty-two months in Belle Reve due to good behavior. In these two years he did not only met his mother, Louis Lincoln also known as Killer Frost but also learned about his half-brother, Cameron Mahkent who is known as Icicle Junior. But also Tommy Terror, his cellmate and friend was part of the new acquaintances the young man, son of King Shark made there.

As he was released, Srash was twenty-two years old, adult and on his way home; not Hawaii, not even Freedom City where he made his name as Kid Shark but instead El Paso in Texas. He left something there, something important.

By the same time, Paco Testas, Mexican and petty criminal and high school dropout was member of the neighborhood gang called “Fuegos Muertos”, the Burning Skulls. After he provoked a brawl in the school and took all the blame onto himself, Paco ends up in prison for an entire year where he manned up und later even came out as gay which is why his father didn’t want his son back again in his house; he couldn’t stand the fact that his son was _different_.

After prison, Paco was on his own, lived on the streets, from hand to mouth and undershot the bread line. One-night-stands gave him a part of this vivid feeling.

Immediately everything changed when a mechanical scarab fused itself with the Mexican’s spine during a burglary. It implanted itself into his spine and gave the high school dropout who slept either on the streets or sex soaked beds a second chance.

Srash returned to El Paso in April, older, taller, more experienced and stronger. For him there was something in this town, someone he wanted to return to. Back then he separated from Paco as he took all the blame for the fight onto himself, gone to prison for his friend but this bond between them, that sustained. Back in his old hood, where the other kids called him “El Tiburón”, Srash began looking for his old friend who he coincidentally met sooner than expected, in his own house.

Paco was speechless when he saw Srash again, after all these years. The ravages of time hit both of them yet one thing remained, their friendship.

Four months followed this moment, in which the two not only brought their friendship back to live but also their relationship moved on since the two men got closer to one another; that tension from before, this feeling Paco had but didn’t outed out of fear and shame by how Srash might react, the known macho finally brought it over his lips.

A dyadic problem in Red brought trouble to Freedom City, town of glamour and glory, where businessman like The Black Mask who owned great parts of it had their business threatened.

In the beginning it was just the Red Hood who not only killed henchmen of the crimelord instead of arresting them, but also suppliers, business partners and destroyed their wares. He certainly planned to damage The Black Mask’s corporation what he managed to do but not on the expected level.

The Black Mask did not spend much attention to this nuisance about the lost money whose amount was bearable, UNTIL Red Arrow came onto the board and joined Red Hood’s fight against The Black Mask and the crime in Freedom City.

Banished from Gotham City by his former mentor and surrogate father, it baited Jason Todd or better known as Red Hood, the failed second Robin to Freedom City which was pretty much like his home town with the difference that the façade of a tourist’s- and gambling metropolis has been perfectly established and kept here.

At this place where honesty was just a word in a dictionary, Red Hood fought the good fight, _his_ good fight.

Somewhere in May did Thea Queen, Red Arrow came to Freedom City to get some _distance_ so to say. These past years after her brother Oliver returned to her life were not easy especially the revelation of her biological father, Malcolm Merlyn who had his own personally motivated vendetta against Thea’s family in which she was involuntarily been drawn in fighting on both sides until the conflict with Damian Dhark who made her decide that it was time to leave Starling City, finding herself, the _real_ Thea Queen below the surface of what Oliver and Malcolm made out of her.

The same applies to Srash and Paco, that May be a month of change where the two lovebirds finally got together as a couple. Given Paco’s boundless machismo and desire for Srash, to show him how much of a man stuck inside him which indeed worked by the Shark particularly since the Mexican with the goatee did his best to convince his friend of his lovely intentions.

He showed his boyfriend “Thorax”, the scarab fused to his spine as well as the armor which he did not use as he couldn’t control it even as the artificial intelligence of the scarab submitted to the host’s strong mind.

On the other side, Srash had every now and then these moments in which he hasn’t seen his father in years, not even heard of him what was either accidental or on purpose. It was a personal pain which Paco tried to take care of as much as he could aware of how close Nanaue and Srash were and still are.

Same time, different place. Nanaue was currently in Freedom City hired by his best friend Roman Sionis, The Black Mask since the _problem_ caused by the vigilante duo called “Double Red” made out of Red Hood and Red Arrow got bigger. Writing red numbers in some areas of his business began to pester the crimelord; not that the self-proclaimed _owner_ of the town was endangered of his position, what with more than sixty percent, no existing nor relevant opposition and a bank account with more numbers then Freedom City had citizen, MUCH more.

Of course The Black Mask was curious about where King Shark’s offspring was after he came out of Belle Reve. Nanaue knew where his son remains but he preferred to keep Srash out of the line of fire before he comes back to the game. And The Black Mask, Roman Sionis who has been an uncle for Srash was eager to bring his business back on track but he didn’t place this desire over the family.

Srash again got used to living in El Paso in addition to spending every day with Paco and his gang who saw him as one of them above all since “Kid Shark” was a name not unknown to the internet, especially in Japan.

He liked this new life even if his inner self wanted to return to the life he had before Belle Reve. But that would mean to leave Paco again what in fact was harder for him compared to then seven years ago which is why he put this prickly topic back, again and again and rather, with pleasure focused the now with his eyes.

Meanwhile Red Hood and Red Arrow worked together to ruin the business of the big bosses where the different practices of both vigilantes came to the surface: Red Arrow let the gangsters alive, especially the henchmen while Red Hood downright executed them.

From his point of view, it was the easiest way of showing the underground of the “high society” that they would not hesitate to kill them if necessary to reach their goal. Fear was useless against these people, one has to make a clear point, speaking their language to make them understand which, in some points, worked. And even though Jason appreciated Thea’s opinion to his plans given her personal experience, he was not willing to change anything.

Endangering their working-relationship was monotony to him. When Red Arrow was unable to grasp the ultimate option because of her _misguided_ sense of justice, Red Hood had no use for her as an ally, but as a tool.

Finally, in July resulting from their now ninth date in general and eight as couple, Srash and Paoc had sex for the first time which was a whole new experience for them both since it was the Shark’s first time as well as Paco’s first time where it was about more than “just doing it”.

Unfortunately, this idyll was of no longer duration as Nanaue called his son to bring him back or to be precise having him back at his side in Freedom City.

Although he expected this to happen, Srash felt that it was the worse point of time given his current situation. He wanted to see his father again, so much but on the other side there was his boyfriend Paco whom he did not want to leave which he was unable to do again. But Srash didn’t has to as the Mexican and owner of a scarab decided to accompany him which the Shark forbid.

Unfortunately, Srash underestimated Paco’s bullhead.

Now where Srash alias White Shark and Paco alias Blood Beetle came to Freedom City to help the “family business”, the Mexican had now the opportunity for stepping into the life of a real criminal where both Nanaue and Roman Sionis focused him with eagle eyes and made clear what they would do with him if he would dare to make a wrong step with Srash.

And even though King Shark could not leave a good hair on the partner of his son since Paco had no idea on what he was getting into and this “Blood Beetle” thing merely served purposely to impress Srash, a thing which also The Black Mask noticed but on the other side opened the chance of exploiting this fixation onto White Shark; Paco had qualities able to be formed as well as this unbound loyalty towards Srash granted an excellent reassurance.

Free from all these things, Eddie Bloomberg the _Red Devil_ working in the music theater “Purgatory of Colors” was busy earning his living as dancer except using his meta powers to _help_ Freedom City like Red Arrow or Red Hood. For him it was more important to stay in the spotlight of the stage compared to fight some thugs during the night which in the worst case might be paid with a bullet.

Except that he thought this good fight was just making sense if it worked and here, in Freedom City where gangster, starlets, politicians and other bigwigs shake hands during late night dinner-parties and raised their glasses, Eddie felt it was better to walk his way and not trying to play hero.

Between mid-July and starting of August, Srash and Paco made themselves comfortable in Freedom City living in a luxury apartment paid by The Black Mask and were almost every tag on their way to make errands for the boss including securing deliveries as well as struggled with the police or Double Red.

This whole time was special for Paco and not just because he got familiar with Srash’s other side but also more and more got a stronger bond with the Scarab and the Blood Beetle armor which slowly became like a second skin of his.

Meanwhile also Nanaue became _impressed_ of the fast progress. Maybe Roman was right about what he said about the young man’s potential, maybe Blood Beetle could be formed into something useful. Something which was worth of King Shark’s approval.

Technically did The Black Mask had enough money but it was never bad to have more of it. Which is why he made a small investment and bought the head of Amazo which surely will organize him a nice little fortune after it costed him something.

Too bad that his planned customer got a little visit from Red Hood and forced him to store the hot stuff somewhere safe before selling it to another maniac with a fetish for all-mighty androids.

His _Vault_ , a custom made bunker below the surface storing all of Roman Sionis’s valuables and destination of White Shark and Blood Beetle as well as the crimelord’s long-time secretary, Miss Lu ordered to place the head of Amazo.

With no one expecting it, Red Hood was following them with his casual goal to damage The Black Mask’s organization, scratching his ego by destroying his precious Vault. That Red Arrow followed him or rather his blood trail was a welcome chain of events.

It came to a fight between Double Red and Bloodshark where Blood Beetle’s armor presented to be highly efficient against arrows and bullets as well as White Shark who supposed to stand as a better enemy as Red Hood expected it while Red Arrow had no chance to stand against her armored enemy.

In the heat of battle, it was possible for Red Hood managed to place a series of explosive charges but without considering the problem of time as well as his on a thin shape of ice standing relationship with Red Arrow ended once Jason again tried to shot someone working for The Black Mask, Miss Lu which was saved by Thea in the last second.

During Double Red’s escape, Blood Beetle was able to take out the placed but unable to defuse bombs with a controlled detonation within his armored hands whereas Paco overestimated the durability of the Scarab. A word of comfort came from The Black Mask for this heroic act as well as welcoming him as member of his organization.

By Thea and Jason things went different. She disavows from the so called henchman who saw himself as justice or better said its executioner.

One week later, about at the beginning of August Thea again worked solo as Red Arrow. She could not stand working together or just being in the proximity of Red Hood what gave her time to calculate the overall situation.

She didn’t come to Freedom City to kill people but instead to get distance between herself and her family und the life she lived in Starling City the wars and the constantly reopened scars Thea wanted to leave behind to gain new strength. Brother, Mother, Father, Oliver, Moira, Malcolm, all of them had influence onto her and Thea had enough, she wanted to break the vicious cycle.

In Freedom City, Thea was certain to find her own place as heroine without Green Arrow, the mayoress of Starling City or the Magician at her side.

Her alter-ego, Brenda the bargirl of the dance theater _Purgatory of Colors_ was not just a way to earn money but also to be an unnoticed part of Freedom City’s life.

Not even her brother Oliver managed to convince Thea to come back to her real home. She was standing her ground and stayed as long as she needed it.

For Red Hood was Thea’s leaving no significant problem. In fact, Jason expected it the sooner or later. But there were other things than to care about the soft sense of justice of a former party girl, things like the two new enemies of his, White Shark and Blood Beetle.

Both of them were dangerous and of unknown potential but Jason Todd, Red Hood, the second Robin and Batman’s former protégé was confident that they were no obstacle in his attempt to reach his goal of clearing out the city of its crime.

It was the only way to make use of this _new_ life granted to him.


	9. Time Out

Pains in the back, laying on his stomach without a shirt exposing his back to Srash who massaged it. The _reparation-program_ of the Scarab was silent most of the time until it began to tap its host to gain energy for its restoration.

Hurting Paco during the process while repairing the damage caused by Red Hood’s bombs which he let detonate within his hands almost two weeks ago however felt a bit paradox.

Though his _better half_ ensured that this was mainly a standard procedure, the Mexican didn’t want to believe it yet the positive aspect of it was that Srash nursed him the whole day while taking Paco’s part at their work for The Black Mask.

Much was not to do because since that incident in the Vault, rumor has it that it didn’t end well for the vigilante-duo called Double Red consisting of Red Hood and Red Arrow. Allegedly they now went separated ways meaning that the danger was halved with Red Hood stand-alone against The Black Mask which more or less was too big for his boots.

“There! Dios mios Tiburón, you’ve got the strongest hands!” Paco hummed as Srash found one of the pain points and eased it without greater effort.

With a smile did Srash take the compliment while continuing, pressed the heels of his hands against the tanned skin of his boyfriend who replied it with deeply satisfied groans. It certainly paid well reading all these books about the human anatomy and not only to give excellent massages but also in a fight by aiming and exploiting potential weak-points.

Paco laid his head to the said to look at the Shark this picture of a man which sat there on his hips and knead him with these warm hands giving him a cloud-nine feeling. That Srash was also not wearing more than just a pair of red shorts was the crown on top of this.

The pain caused by the Scarab became bearable then all he had to do was to lay there and watch how the Shark with this thick biceps, those mighty abs and striking face massaging him until Paco couldn’t think of _other things_ for which these hands would be good for; thank god the Scarab was currently too busy taking care of himself than pointing out the growing erection.

Suddenly Srash went down from Paco to turn him on his back so they could look better at one another. The shark began to grin.

“Really?” Srash’s question was more couched as joke instead of a serious interrogation about what’s going on between his partner’s legs.

As always in such delicate situations all Paco was did was smirking both bold and macho-like when closing the legs around Srash’s waist pulling him closer.

“Qué esperabas? That I let you rub my back with these tender strong hands, watch you and _don’t_ get a boner?” the way his boyfriend tried to give Srash a share of blame who just raised an eyebrow.

“A man has needs, Tiburón.”

“I can see that pretty well, Beetle.”

“And what shall we do about it now?”

Srash really got used to the great libido of Paco, how he used such occasions to get a little bit of _action_ in bed to get what he wanted and he surely would not stop until the Shark gave in was no problem since his partner had a hard time saying no to this tanned and broad-build man with those dark brown eyes who held Srash with these strong legs, no chance of escaping except giving his kidnapper a _little fight_ to exhaust him.

With both hands did Srash move over the Mexican’s legs up to his thighs, enjoying this hairy feeling under his palms before leaning down to him simultaneously when he had Paco’s hips in his grasp and kissed him on the lips, eyes barely open.

“Te amo, Beetle.”

“Yo tambien, Tiburón.”

In this moment Eddie wasn’t sure what he should think about it as he saw Garfield taking a girl up to his tech-room above the stage of the Purgatory of Colors. For a matter of fact, the green skinned stage-mechanic let no strangers up to his little sanctuary so he must know her and from the appearance they made when entering, the little teases and jokes they certainly weren’t familiar.

So she was his new girlfriend and of course there was nothing better than to show her his little “Nerdhalla” how some of the dancers and staff members called it; that this Nerdhalla let them all stand in a good light was another matter.

Why the white haired young man with the striking red skin was this wondered was definitely obscure since Gar was not doing anything else than talking about his new flame for days after meeting her during a party night at a club where he made a good first impression with his quick-change art given his meta-power.

To resist Beast Boy seemed impossible, mostly because he was wrapped in charisma like it was a blanket. This sparkle in his green eyes when Garfield just looked at you, meant to distract from the fact that he didn’t had much people who _really_ knew him. Everything about Gar was….superficial without dipping too deep into the matter while having great interest for those he talked with.

“I give ‘em a week.” Brenda assumed while going after her favorite duty, cleaning glasses when noticing the thundercloud above Eddie’s head clearly with these barkeeper eyes.

She chime in to the conversation which Red Devil had to follower function as listener. And from how Eddie sat there boiling his lemonade saying that something was at sixes and sevens.

“I don’t get it, Brenda. If Garfield wanted a girlfriend, a serious one, why isn’t he just doing the job properly? This constant wobble is just annoying don’t you think?” Eddie commented Brenda’s assumption from before.

Garfield has been Eddie’s best friend since he came to the Purgatory two years ago, made himself quickly liked with his cheerful as well as bland manners what helped Gar with the girls opening the doors especially to those who had a thing for meta-human changelings able to take form of every being of the animal kingdom.

Flipside of this however medal was that Gar merely managed to get more than one or two dates which he perfectly managed to conceal.

“Maybe he likes it. No string pulling at him, no single person he has to care for, something like that. Birdsfree, literally.” the girl with the green eyes suspected with a wet glass in one and a dishtowel in the other hand.

They both had to laugh about this pun although it was Eddie whose smile was warmer.

These blond hairs, the crystal-blue eyes then this slim figure and this adoring interest at Garfield’s job and person made _Cassie_ immediately favored.

“And here it is, my little realm above the stage!” Garfield presented her his little room from which she, as he explained it, made the stage _sparkle_ what indeed impressed Cassie. 

“A little tour?”

She nodded and followed the green-skinned meta into the tech-room, had her short but interesting tour until Cassie asked Garfield since when he was doing this.

“I am here for two years now but technology was always a little love of mine.” Beast Boy admitted to the blonde with a look at the control panel that he used every night and probably could use it with closed eyes.

“Wow, that certainly makes a lot of fun watching the whole show from up here.” Cassie supposed looking through the observation window down to the stage.

“Best seats of the house.” Garfield added with a slight reddish on his juvenile face, noticed by Cassie instantly with amusement and took his hand.

“Let’s get us a coffee, on my treat.”

 _So far so good_ was on Garfield’s mind and with a nod he agreed.

“And? What do you think?” Paco asked with a chuckle as he wore a shirt with the imprint _I’m with Gay_ and an arrow directed to the left.

After the massage and a round of quality couple time, Srash and Paco went downtown for a little shopping tour. Actually Srash wanted to do some sport but Paco managed to talk him out of it since his back, even if it didn’t hurt _in this moment_ the Mexican certainly was not into lifting weights or sparring.

“Suits you.” Srash found as he mustered the orange shirt with the white letters which kind of seemed to be a size too small for the Mexican from how it squeezed itself to the beefy body emphasizing his tanned muscles.

“A perfect match.”

A few times did Paco tugged at the fabric probably noticed that it was too small but obviously it didn’t matter to him as long as he saw this purple blush on his boyfriend’s face. After it was done he took a look through the other shirts when all of a sudden his eyes widen at one he felt would suit perfectly to Srash who certainly notice the joke.

“No Paco, forget it.” the Shark immediately refused.

“Come on, Tiburón, es gracioso.“ the Mexican begged with the shirt in his hand.

Srash was not trying to resist the look of these brown eyes, it was useless.

Therefore he just shrug, sighed in a defeated manner with a raised eyebrows as he grabbed the hem of his pink crop top and took it without firstly going to a changing booth off.

Said action lured attention of all the other people in the boutique onto the Shark with that steely body who then took the distracted Paco, all he could do this moment was starring, the sky-blue shirt out of his hand and then took it, to everybody else’s sorrow, on.

Dressed with the shirt the lettering _I’m with Macho_ plus an arrow directed into the opposite direction like the one on Paco’s shirt resulting in the sentence “ _I’m with Gay, I’m with Macho_ ” and de facto brought Srash to laugh.

“Get it, Srash? It’s funny becaaaause?” he definitely wanted his boyfriend to finish the sentence he started with his Spanglish accent.

“It is funny?” Srash ended it with an accent-free English regardless of his Hawaiian origin; that the Shark spoke fluent English and Hawaiian but also a competent Russian as well as broken, easy Japanese.

Lately Paco nabbed Srash at learning Spanish what made the Mexican blush whenever he heard the Shark speaking in his mother tongue.

“Sí, lo es, Srash.” Paco finally added standing right next to perfect the image.

“Un momento, Tiburón, I need to hold this for posterity.” He took his phone out to make a selfie which likewise became his lock-screen.

“Uhm Beetle, what’s you got there as background?” Srash enquired the soon his eyes saw the display of Paco’s phone.

“Well it’s you, Tiburón?” the Mexican answered without shame.

“I can see that. But why am I naked?” Srash pressed on with contracted eyebrows.

“Maybe because I took this picture that one time you went to bed right after showering.”

If looks could kill, Paco might have died a thousand of deaths but then he got a kiss onto the cheek without further comment before going to pay all of the clothes the couple seemed to fit especially the expressive shirts.

“You carry the bags, Beetle.” Srash said than as he handed all those shopping bags to Paco without backtalk; he saw this as appropriate punishment for the nude of his boyfriend as background.

Safety first he asked again as they left the shop.

“You mad at me, mi amor?”

“Totally not, Paco. I just enjoy watching you carry heavy things ‘cause they give weight to you muscles.

Something sparkled within Paco’s eyes, the admiration on behalf of Srash made those nasty begs way lighter.

“Ya know, we could make some selfies later.”

“Paco, we’re not thirteen anymore.”

“I was talking about _selfies_ , Tiburón.” From the tone in the Mexcian’s voice the Shark did not require further explanation to understand _what_ his boyfriend was meaning.

“Hasn’t the Scarab took at least a dozen of them?”

“That?! Well….NO, he did not!”

Publicy the two stood there as Paco had his short moment bringing some people looking at them. According to the red on his cheeks Srash knew that he caught Paco but played along.

“Okay, but I want some prints.”

“For what?”

“In case you’re not at home.”

“Tiburón, you’re telling me that-?

“Paco, I am also _just_ a man.”

“And what kind of, Srash.”

A small flaming burst came out of Eddie’s mouth as he saw to the stage and the instructions he gave them. Some of them were new and need a bit longer to follow the steps of the more experienced ones which was fair enough yet Eddie seemed to push them a bit.

“Come on people, a bit more commitment for the last step sequence!” he demands eyeing the four newbies who partly twitched before they all start from new again.

“Wow, someone’s eager today.” Brenda commented the presentation which actually was not one on this afternoon with a bit of a full house which were optimally served by the waitresses; Brenda kept them all in their eyes, the whole time while she was simultaneously talking with Red Devil.

“The show must go on, Brenda.” Eddie said casually with a smile when he followed the music’s tact in combination with the step sequence. The conversation seemed to be more of a minor thing to the pyro as his glowing, orange eyes followed the dancers instead looking at the young woman with the dyed black hairs; that it was Thea Queen alias Red Arrow, masked vigilante of the people from Freedom City kept unnoticed to him.

Her cover was perfect. Nobody suspected anything not even Garfield who sometimes mentioned to have seen Thea’s face somewhere but this ended in smoke as soon as Beast Boy locked his eyes onto Cassie with whom he came to the Purgatory two days ago and left with her after about twenty minutes’ presence.

Marvel did Thea not, though she knew about Garfield’s dating-behavior.

After all she found it fascinating that Thea was into such pubertal things when during the same time Jason, Red Hood schemed how he erase the criminal society of this town free of how many innocent bystanders would be killed.

Since she ended this cooperation with Red Hood two weeks ago she hasn’t seen him what did not mean that Jason left Freedom City; when it comes to disappearing Jason was superior to Thea by levels. Probably he could be here watching her giving Thea a cold shiver down her spine yet that fainted once she remembered who Red Hood made his enemy _should_ he come up with the idea to injure Thea or worse, taking her out.

Giving Malcolm Meryln, her biological father a special status as bodyguard or avenger was a side thing.

Suddenly, Eddie jumped onto the stage, half a meter out of the stand as one of the dancers turned his ankle while performing a turn.

“Brenda, icebag!” he shouted to the bargirl who ran to the bar like being struck by lightning and was back in less than two minutes.

Eddie pressed the bag onto the young man’s foot he heard cracking and regarding to the dancer’s face source of the pain.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked the injured one curious who nodded and left his foot unmoved while the ice did first aid.

In his mind Red Devil went through the coming sequence: one dancer fell out because of the ankle, the show was Friday night and in this short time getting a replacement dancer from another group as well as working him in could work so long as Eddie could catch one of the group chefs today.

“Sorry Eddie I…I didn’t pay attention.” the dancer apologized by the pyro who just finished his thoughts and answered:

“You don’t need to apologize, pal. I constantly sprained my legs and feet, pulled a muscle or broke something. Kept going ‘cause the show has to go on.”

Brenda watched Eddie consulting his protégé what made her feel warm all over.

It was nice not to worry about bank-robbers, drug dealers, murderers or gangster bosses or dealing with them but instead had a little bit of normality right now knowing that it was evanescent.

Friday night. Srash managed to convince his boyfriend to watch one of the dance shows in the “Purgatory of Colors” he read in the newspaper and since then was quite euphoric.

“We should have go to a club if you wanna dance.” Paco argued walking along the sidewalk, holding hands with Srash when all of a sudden this pulling made itself felt.

Either the Scarab was still busy with its self-repair or pinched his host on purpose in the back. The important thing was that he shut up.

“With your back? Paco you already whined as you bend down in the kitchen yesterday.” Srash replied teasing.

“My back feels like I’m a viejo.” Paco added.

“Well you nag like one so-“

“Tiburón?”

“Yeah?”

“Ya carry me back home later, right?”

Srash pressed the hand of his Mexican boyfriend whose hangdog look convinced the Shark shortly before they arrived at the dance theater.

“Wow” Paco commented the ambience he titled as _Goth-Cave_.

“Now I get it why you wanted me to dress up.”

In this grey suit with that salmon-pink dress shirt and the black shoes the Mexican truly looked like he’s visiting a theater as well as the Shark who immediately used the given reference.

“What the scarab can’t handle, does Louis Vuitton.”

Two sets of Louis Vuitton suits payed with what The Black Mask gave White Shark and Blood Beetle as pocket money or loan which in both cases was far more than other mercenaries got paid with. Princely might be a fitting term for that. It was easy to get one or two fine suits in which Paco and Srash looked handsome.

Thea thought that she might not look correctly as the one familiar face entered the Purgatory.

White Shark in civil clothes and in male company which she couldn’t recognize sat down at a free table and seemed to make a mustering view through the hall before he took the left hand of the man.

Distracted from that she didn’t notice Garfield coming up right next to her. In fact, he was until then a green cat which then took their original form.

“How often did I tell you not to do that, Gar?” Brenda dunned the green-skinned boy who scratched his chin and giggled.

“Frequently?” Beast Boy answered vague with a counter-question for which the answer was a punch onto the shoulder.

“Seems like not enough. How’s Eddie?”

Garfield took a glass, filled it with water and an ice cube.

“In the ready room, make-up room or wardrobe. Have your pick.”

Working the new dancer in went okay, step sequence was clear and trained although the execution could have been better but it was better than nothing thought Eddie with the clip board in his hand.

He felt warm all over his red body which in general was nothing special to the pyromaniac although _this_ kind of heat felt odd which might be fueled by his tension.

Leading a show for the third time, only with the difference that Eddie’s wasn’t scheduled for the opening program which at best took five or seven minutes but instead for the main act which at the minimum took _ten_ minutes!

For outsiders this amount of time probably felt like nothing yet for dancers, such a period was a mammoth task straining the body for so long especially legs and feet. Said ordeals were very familiar to Eddie from his training where he was taught that the show must go on and that one has to grit his teeth if you want to come forward as dancer.

Compared to the drill from then Red Devil let the reins a bit more loose yet pulled them tight when it was necessary.

“Eddie, twenty minutes.” one the stage workers reminded Eddie whereas a cold shiver ran down his spine. The show does not need to be perfect, she had to be good, make fun and enjoyable to the audience, everything else was optional. Aside that his show was just one of five in total on this evening so in general Eddie could relax and get on to this nice and calm; his people gained their energy from their leader.

“I’ll have a Cosmopolitan please. Paco?” Srash’s green eyes moved over to Paco who browsed through the menu. When it comes to drinks the Mexican tends to stay at what he knows instead trying new things or even if it was a slow process, even though this was about cocktails and not about a new calculation system.

“Tequila. And don’t forget salt and lemon.” He said then to the waitress who noted it and disappeared to get them their drinks.

Paco glanced to his boyfriend, tried to discover something new at him, something that might have changed within these years the two were parted but after all, there was plain nothing. Srash looked the same way seven years ago, older and experienced yet little different to the Shark who left El Paso compared to the Mexican who went through a lot of bad and little good things in the same time leaving its marks at his body and mind.

Around Srash’s neck hung that necklace with the shark-pendant, a present from Paco for his former best friend as well as first boy he felt more than just friendship and insurance that Srash would not forget Paco.

Something he did when going to prison, coming out and then spent years surviving in El Paso whereas Srash lived in the lap of luxury which according to him never felt so.

None was as decent as Srash was, the sheer ignorance to the fact that he was rich would have never come to Paco’s mind. If he would swim in money like his partner, Paco would certainly show off like there’s no tomorrow, savor the luxury and made his life the most beautiful a man could buy with all that money!

“That you’re still wearing that necklace.” Paco stated smirking making Srash furrow.

“Why shouldn’t I wear it?” He was surprised since Srash told Paco back then that he would never again take it off which, except Belle Reve, he kept word.

“Told ya that I always wear it.”

Paco really had to resist the urge to not cry about this unbroken loyalty of Srash, but also because they were in public and he really didn’t want to make himself an idiot twice this week what in fact would not care about; might have been the suit and the question whether it was possible to get the tears out of it or not.

“Gay, Tiburón. That…is so…..gay of you.”

Here did Srash took his lover’s hand right when their drinks came and began to joke: “Says the gay who wears my underwear.”

“What can I say, babe? It’s comfy, _really_.” Paco chuckled and rubbed over the other’s hand with a thumb.

They did not say a word then, just shared a kiss before clinking glasses when the hall turned darker.

A gong sound drowned the glass’s sound, a general silence came to happen and when the lights were turned almost off, a young man with red skin, white hairs and orange glowing eyes appeared from the mid-dark.

“Welcome to the Purgatory of Colors. We’d like to welcome you to our evening’s program called _The Fulfilled Agape_.” Eddie greeted the guests and audience with an enthusiastic smile followed by great applause.


	10. The King and the Beetle

For the eight time was Paco expressed his worries as he walked right next to Srash to The Black Mask’s limousine.

“Paco, nothing’s going to happen. Trust me.” the Shark ensured his black-haired boyfriend who acted like he would believe him but by grabbing his slate-blue hand Paco wanted to express his sorrows.

“And what if Red Hood appears? I mean sure you gonna kick his ass but…what if he doesn’t come alone?”

There was Roman Sionis who signaling his words with a short chuckle upfront.

“He would be insane if he comes to _that_ of all places! Like going to a gunshop and scream ‘ _This is a hold-up_!’.”

Immediately the Scarab added to this statement, one day after he completely recovered itself that said sentence was part of a dumb case of death in the 1990s.

“Okay, okay I get it.” Paco acknowledged as he fixated Srash with his eyes. After all this concern about his partner who went with The Black Mask and Miss Lu to a meeting of Freedom City’s criminal elite at which the Crimelord for one wanted to check the mood around him and secondly announce that he still had Amazo’s head to sell.

Of course Red Hood wouldn’t pass this chance to strike, it was as sure as the Amen in the church.

“Come here, Beetle.” Srash whispered down to his friend on whose forehead he pressed his.

“Nothing is going to happen.”

Before the Mexican was able to object his lips were sealed by Srash’s who also pressed their bodies together. He relished this warm feeling of his body, the feeling of Srash’s smooth skin under his palms made him smile and moan. And when the Shark began to rub his neck and cheek he wanted some more privacy.

As much as Roman wanted to have the two men in their lovingness without disturbing them, time was short.

“Srash come on, time is money.” The Black Mask reminds Srash while wearing his casual white suit with a colored shirt before getting into the car followed by Miss Lu.

At first the Mexican didn’t want to let go but as the Shark gave him this demanding look Paco uncoupled and let Srash go giving him an air-kiss who answered with a toothy grin.

“I call you when come home, promised.” Srash said before he got into the limousine, winked at Paco one more time before they drove away.

The limousine was barely driven away from the skyscraper The Black Mask lead his business from, Paco went back into the boss’s office where Nanaue, Srash’s father already waited for him.

Wearing this body armor King Shark made a truly frightening appearance, his pale white skin with those black sclera and red iris and the back fin going over his head to the neck give him the total _White Shark_ image what made the young tanned man itchy for a brief moment.

< _Your concerns are totally unfounded. The possibility that King Shark becomes violent against you, even when Srash is not around, is minimal._ >

“ _Your optimism is somethin’ I’d like to have, amigo. I know Nanaue better than you and can tell you that he-_ “

< _With a chance of one hundred percent will rip your head off the moment you break up with Srash._ >

“ _Very helpful. You should be motivation coach instead of my Jiminy Cricket_.”

< _Look it this way: Nanaue makes it short and virtually painless. According the information I gathered about The Black Mask this treatment would be…..human to say the least_.>

“ _Hooray. Do me a favor and delete this talk, comprende? I wanna sleep later._ ”

As Paco had this odd feeling as if he forgot something important, which fainted a few seconds afterwards and simply made him shrug and came to the desk behind which King Shark stood.

Nanaue paid no attention to Paco, not that he cared much about this man even now when having a relationship with his son, the thought of getting him to know displeased the Shark simply because there was nothing special about Paco except that thing in his spine.

That Black Mask called him shapeable if one just makes the effort was of no preference to King Shark, he could not imagine having more than just a superficial relationship with Paco who called himself _Blood Beetle_.

With his eyes he mustered Paco sitting there twiddle one’s thumbs and probably waiting for something to happen. It was easy to tell that Srash’s absence smite him emotionally much to the liking of the Shark as well as wanted when Roman planned to take both mercs to the meeting tonight. Of course Nanaue had something else in mind than just having the Mexican here without his better half vegetating away: he wanted to see how good Srash had trained him.

“Paco, what do you think about a little sparring match with me?” King Shark suggested what baffled Paco entirely. His eyes wide open as some color left this tanned face.

“What I think about it?” Paco repeated the question viewing at Nanaue, the glee printed onto his white face with the sharp teeth like it was by Srash when he threw him onto the ground when they trained.

Must be a family thing.

“I think it’s a…..good idea?” Hesitantly but at least agreeing he answered the initial question letting the Shark pondering as if he brought this thought _really_ to its end. Because it may be that Paco lacks physical strength which certainly was compensated by the Scarab fused with his spine.

On the other hand, Nanaue was eager to know about the actual strength of his dear son’s boyfriend. He must detect if Paco was good enough for Srash.

“It is one for me and tonight most of the businesses rests because of the meeting. So why don’t we two use the opportunity and get to know more about each other?” Alone the way how Nanaue phrased himself gave Paco this feeling of a Déjà vu like having a similar moment once before which however flew away as soon as the seriousness of the situation grew.

Just like Srash both Sharks were not to convince to change their course once they set their mind was set to it; that this meant for Paco challenged by Nanaue, King Shark who possessed the double weight and triple strength of White Shark, to battle was certainly not what he had in mind.

< _This challenge presents to be advantageous to you._ > the Scarab said to Paco in a suggestive tone.

“ _How’s that? Ya think that Nanaue takes me serious when I defeat him?_ ” Paco inquired curious.

< _Affirmative. Defeat Nanaue and you gain the right to continue your relationship with Srash as well as his respect._ >

“ _And what if I lose? Nothin’ against you amigo but we’re talking here about Srash’s papi!_ ”

< _In this case you also get his awe as long as you fight him full power._ >

“ _Lemme get this straight: I win when I win and I still win if I lose?_ ”

< _Correct. According to your combat experience, your Mexican temper and your primitive yet efficient behavior there’s a chance of winning by-_ >

“ _Did you just call me primitive?!_ ”

< _Fifty-three point eighteen percent and yes, I did. As compliment._ >

All what Nanaue saw in this moment was how Paco many times twisted his face like he was a conversation with someone but not a single word was heard except some minor sighs and grunts. From Srash he knew that such things often come to happen in when his boyfriend was pondering, that the Scarab clinked into his thoughts and aided his host with some good advices.

Like a “first officer in Star Trek” how Srash simplified it a few weeks ago.

“I knew it was a good idea to let him watch that.” Nanaue thought remembering this _parental_ decision he made as his son was younger.

Ten years ago, for that time Nanaue disbanded from his life as criminal or mercenary to raise his son well sheltered on a Hawaiian island. At first he kept him away from humans but close to his own kind, every day.

Sharks were Srash’s family even if he was no pure-blood but a biracial child conceived with a former teammate and later born in Gotham. She voluntary gave Srash to Nanaue; not because she was not interested into her child yet this job this entire business was too dangerous for a little baby.

Far away from the civilization Srash grew up without having any contact with humans until Nanaue saw it fit to make him familiar with them.

That Srash learned the social structure of sharks faster than his old man impressed Nanaue as much as that the inhabitans of Hawaii were fascinated by them to the point where they wanted to have them in their vicinity. A _guardian angel of the seas_ so to say.

Thus Nanaue decided to take his son further occasions to the mainland even when their visits were short. As much as he trusted the people of Hawaii, as less he trusted those living on the continent given his personal experience.

“Okay Nanaue, let’s fight.” Paco accepted the challenge, grinning in this brave just as arrogant manner he always had as teenager which as adult was striking and strong.

Nanaue came from behind the desk of his boss in all his glory forcing Paco to gulp and consider the rightness of this idea whereas the advantages eased his panic. Partly.

“We have a sparring room in the basement. Roman set it up for Srash and me, should fit then.” King Shark proposed as he went to the lift with an eager Paco to his left.

“Can’t wait to see it.”

“ _Scarab?_ ”

< _Yes?_ >

“ _Ya sure it was a good idea to accept?_ ”

< _I was designed for such situations. Defeat is not an option._ >

“ _Wait a sec, you said that losing was okay?_ ”

< _I lied. We will win this battle, comprende?_ >

“ _Sí amigo, I get it._ ”

The lift stopped at the basement, according to Nanaue about ten meters below earth. The Shark and Mexican passed the door and entered the hall which was currently empty.

“For what is this room? I mean aside of sparring.” Paco quizzed.

“Ask The Black Mask. As far as I can remember, this was his storage before he build the Vault.” Nanaue answered halfway sure that it was correct when the two went further in and Paco armored up.

According to the Scarab the supportive construction of this room would withstand the plasmacanon, theoretically whereas the host seemed to be more concerned about Nanaue since he could be pulverized with a single shot.

< _Concerns are noticed. Reduce efficacy of canons as well as sharpness of mantis blades to an adequate yet not deadly niveau_.>

“ _Out of curiosity: you would have thought about that even if I hadn’t thought about it?_ ”

< _Probably._ >

“ _Probably?!_ ”

< _The time spend with you changed parts of my program which lead to certain-_ >

“ _So it’s my fault now?!_ ”

< _For a minor party, yes._ >

“ _Pendejo._ ”

Again Nanaue was overcome with this impression that Paco would have another conversation with this Scarab, he could feel this certain kind of vibes coming from Blood Beetle as well as the distraction this created; now he could knock him down with a single hit which surely was unfair but simultaneously a good lesson for Paco in regard to the fact that one should never turn their back to King Shark.

But when the Shark considered what he knew about Blood Beetles abilities it was obvious that as soon as he attacks, even without warning, the Scarab would react fast enough to avoid it.

Fortunately, King Shark’s raw physical strength sufficed, twice as heavy and thrice as strong as Srash with a body build far more superior to his. All Nanaue had to do was to stand there in front of Paco to drive a cold shiver over the human’s spine and present the Shark with a feeling of power.

King Shark was feared all over the globe, Nanaue was respected as he was feared, his name was known to the people and for what it stood and nobody doubted his expertise since he was in the business for more than fourty years!

Finally, the two opponents stand against one another, Blood Beetle gulped one last time before he took a deep breath and focused on the target.

“The one who brings the other to the ground three times, wins!” King Shark determined the victory conditions after performing a complete stretch of his body.

“Got it!” Blood Beetle replied and then launched a first attack at the Shark.

Canons loaded, keeping his distance when Blood Beetle fired a series of energy impulses at King Shark who dodged them which his opponent used to launch a straight assault at him. Going into a defense stance, the weight focused that he could easily caught and counter the attack by grabbing the launched arm followed by a forward step, a smirk and throwing Blood Beetle then square through the room in the wall’s direction.

While in air Paco managed to catch on and turn so that his feet pressed against the wall kicking off with a new assault; the training with Srash taught him that he possessed an enormous strength because of the Scarab yet there was also his weakness since the Mexican tend to overestimate himself and this power.

That Blood Beetle however actually listened to his boyfriend’s advice to tame his temper fueled by the Scarab’s armor and weapons was another matter.

Before King Shark managed to intercept the fist of his enemy he thrusted himself with the engines to the side turning it into a canon with which Blood Beetle began another series of impulses at Nanaue which did not hurt him too much but forced him into defense until the Shark saw a chance to strike: between the single shots there was a break of about two seconds in which the canons reloaded, targeted and fired.

All what needs to be done then was to wait until Blood Beetle fired, to tear forward to direct the canon in another direction leading the shot into nothing. Before he had time to react, King Shark grabbed Blood Beetle’s face, swirled him around and smashed him with powerful swing onto the ground.

Through the helmet Paco felt the raw strength of Nanaue who held him right now at the floor, an awestruck feeling that made the Mexican again RECONSIDER this entire idea of battling King Shark.

<Irrelevant thoughts, focus on victory!> the Scarab beat into Paco’s mind with a penetrant sound of its synthetic voice imitating his own without the Spanish accent whereupon Blood Beetle laid his hand around the wrist of King Shark’s webbed hand and taking it then off his face to stand up.

“First point for me.” Nanaue pointed out.

“An’ there won’t be a second.” Blood Beetle ensured bravely once he stood upright against King Shark.

His mistake of using the canons on such a short distance as well as so frequent that the Shark managed to notice the pauses between the shots has been noticed by Paco which is why he changed back to usage of good old fistfight.

A direct combat? King Shark found the idea as such was not bad if Paco were in the slightest a threat as others who chose this way.

Paco weight less than Nanaue, he lacked the necessary combat experience and except basic techniques his arsenal contents were made out of what the Scarab gave him with its armor. Actually it was _him_ who made the whole work while all Paco did was doing it. His defeat was almost a settled matter, basically it was senseless to continue fighting but this strength of will the resolve and battle readiness that glowed there in these orange eyes of Blood Beetle made the Shark redispose.

He wanted to see how much Paco was truly capable off and if it’s really him who fought against Nanaue or maybe in fact the Scarab using its host as tool.

< _Fistpunches present to be inefficient against King Shark’s skin and bone structure, recommend the Mantisblade._ >

“ _I can’t handle the blade so well, remember?_ ”

< _Caution!_ >

In time Blood Beetle dodged an attack of King Shark, staggered then a few steps back before regaining his stance again.

“Never let your guard down!” Nanaue screamed and kept his assault ongoing, pressed Paco back until he ducked, jumped upwards and gave the Shark a serious blow to the jaw! Even as his enemy’s face was directed to the ceiling from the punch, Beetle punched him one more time into the face followed by both armored fists balled into the guts.

The force of the punches was enough to bring Nanaue down to his knees although he managed to recover quickly what he showed by launching an assault at Paco.

Blood Beetle however evaded this time knowing what he planned then and used the minimal space of time he got to fire two medium strong energy-impulses out of his canons bringing the Shark on distance simultaneously aiming at the parts of Nanaue’s body Beetle hit before.

Great pain was not noticed by Nanaue since he was used to this. He liked it that Paco paid attention and made the learned lessons useful in the next moment.

“Well done.” King Shark praised the other as he planned his next step unfortunately he did not come this far because Blood Beetle rushed immediately at him. Easy come, easy go.

Barely had he made some hits the euphoria seemed to overwhelm Blood Beetle what allowed King Shark to make a sturdy position which Paco wanted to break with an upward jump and a short but intense boos of his engines; both fists fused to a single big one.

< _Inefficient tactic!_ > the Scarab repeated its warning at Paco whose punch reached a strength of one ton which unfortunately went into nothing or better said straight into the concrete floor which left a hole with several fissures around it.

“Shit!” Paco cursed vocally as his hands stuck in the ground considering the impact’s force was not inevitable.

The moment between pulling his hands out of concrete and the counter-attack of King Shark was not longer than four seconds. At first Blood Beetle was hit by the Shark’s knee straight in the face what certainly broke his nose, jawbone as well as cheekbones if he wouldn’t wear that helmet but even with he felt a certain amount of pain.

That was the amount of strength King Shark had against the robustness of Blood Beetle’s armor.

Strong enough to leave him weakly on his legs, the pain was brutal and surely bigger if the Scarab hadn’t give him painkillers which helped not much since King Shark again began to beat up the young man who managed to defense as good as possible until a powerful punch with both palms onto Blood Beetle’s ears disoriented him that much that the following strike into his stomach finished him.

For the second time the Mexican lands on the floor with pain spread over his entire frame and according to the Scarab for the main part superficial nature but Paco could feel how it was more his ego which Nanaue battered and stamped into the ground.

< _Reserves of painkillers at forty-four percent, after that a continuation of the treatment cannot be warranted!_ > the Scarab informed his host who stood up and prepared himself for the third round of the fight.

How King Shark was standing there, he waited as he did the last two times; there was no need to attack, not if his enemy was tattered that much as Paco was right now.

“ _Something broken?_ ” he asked his Scarab.

< _Smaller fractures alongside the rips as at the jaw and the left side of the face._ >

“ _Are they life-threatening?_ ”

< _Not directly, but the rips could lead to internal bleedings._ >

“ _A problem?_ ”

< _Minimal since I repaired the fractures. If there weren’t the other injuries, it would be easier to take care off._ >

Looking at his situation Paco thought that he had nothing more to lose, that’s why he let the Scarab focus onto healing the rips as well as where the painkillers should be used for, he automatically felt pain on his entire body which he suppressed by focusing at the goal to bring King Shark at least once down to the ground.

< _Increasement of adrenalin-output, inhibition of pain via body’s own hormones inefficient but sufficient._ >

“ _Keep me one piece, I’ll do the rest!_ ”

< _Acknowledged._ >

Shortly Paco thought that he heard the Scarab laugh, that could be either true or something the delirium made up. Nevertheless, his goal was right there in front of him, the pain’s suppressed with all he had and the ego King Shark smashed was back together.

That body language with which Blood Beetle was standing there imposed King Shark doubtless. That he could stand after such a beating and STILL wanted to go on was either crazy, brave, plain stupid or all of it at once.

He seemed to resist the urge to give up, not even thinking about it on condition that the Mexican was able to grasp a clear thought which Nanaue in fact could hardly imagine by Paco even under normal circumstances.

King Shark saw how Blood Beetle turned his hands into canons, apparently he wants to open fire on distance.

But instead of firing as the Shark assumed it, a collimated energy turned into a bright burst of light combined with a shrill noise forming an improvised flashbang with at least ten times of an ordinary’s strength!

Even the protective layer of his eyes and shutting them, Nanaue was both blinded while the sound overstrained his ears with a tinnitus following leaving him numbed via the loss of two of his seven senses.

In this stunned condition Nanaue was unable to notice Paco running at him, pain in his face, legs and arms of which he ignored every single since he had something more important to do: namely compensating the height difference between them with a jump barely a meter before him and land a powerful uppercut; to enhance the strength of it Paco thinned the armor around the left fist as far as possible to thicken the right’s from what the Scarab insisted to not do but as always, the Mexican wasn’t listening.

With that punch he hit the Shark’s jaw who’s been completely surprised by it!

Everything Nanaue felt right now was how about seven-hundred kilogram strike against his jaw and made him fall backwards like a domino. The doubled stun combined with the punch had a sronger effect as Paco had excepted not to mention that this idea came to him more spontaneously as directly planned.

With a thunder King Shark landed on the floor not moving for now until he regained his wits and stood up with a deep guttural growl.

He spits blood whereby three teeth came out of his mouth what Nanaue halted and tried to remember the last time someone made him lose one or even three teeth at once.

The answer was, that he could not remember.

With a hand he swiped the blood from his mouth, licked the rest of his lips before his glare moved to Blood Beetle who obviously was proud of what he managed to do.

So much pride and although he only managed to bring King Shark down once after he threw him twice on the concrete floor. About what was he so amused then? About that _single_ victory?

Nanaue couldn’t understand why Paco was chuffed so much about his win, probably because it showed the Shark how much of a man was inside him as well as that he was truly worth it to be Srash’s partner what after all did made sense.

< _Body’s own adrenalin-reserves depleted, irregular pulse, raised blood-pressure, remaining painkillers at nineteen percent. Rib fracture remedied as well as the threat of internal bleeding_.> the report of the Scarab after his doctor’s work came so fast that Paco barely managed to understand one word but from the things _he did_ heard and given the urgent tone of his synthetic voice it would be insane to continue fighting.

Assuming that this would have been a fight until death.

None of the two wanted to show weakness, driven by the inner urge to make a stronger figure than the other transcended the survival instinct as the rational thinking which finally was averse to the Scarab; his programming ordered him to win this battle but to risk the host’s life was not part of it.

Against Paco’s want, the Blood Beetle armor deactivated and left him unprotected with the former bruised face. A black eye, some scratches and effusions of blood.

“Hey, whatcha doing there?!” he appealed loud.

< _Continuation of combat situation risks severe damage of your body! Even my healing-capabilities are limited which are brought to their exhaustion._ > the Scarab explained rather aggressively and admonitory and therefore refused Paco’s attempt of reactivating.

< _I won’t allow any further life threatening actions! Beginning now with treatment of your wounds._ >

That ended the conversation and Paco stood there clueless, not to mention hardly injured as vulnerable!

Nanaue could finish him. More than a single swing with his mighty fist wouldn’t be necessary. It would be over then. Problem here was however that he would shatter Paco’s head and therefore kill him which certainly could not be cured by the Scarab.

Instead King Shark stepped closer to Paco who reflexively made a step back awaiting the worse to happen yet it came different. Nanaue laid one hand on the Mexican’s shoulder and solely said: “I am proud of you.”

Five words, five simple words coming from the Shark who brought them over his lips until then only for his own son, were used by Nanaue to Paco who preferably wants to cry if his face weren’t such a center of pain that he had to control the muscles there.

Instead he just thanked him.

Joy which unfortunately wasn’t made to stay for longer. The lift door opened and was passed by one of The Black Mask’s employees, a stern face without a happy message.

“The Black Mask called! King Shark, Blood Beetle, you two need to go to the Ascension Hospital, immediately!”

Nanaue reacted as first and inquired to know what happened, if the boss was okay and more important WHAT happened.

“The boss is okay, but White Shark he….he….” The man’s voice weakened the moment he said it and saw into the faces of both Nanaue _and_ Paco.

Paco’s stare widened as well as Nanaue’s their hearts had a simultaneous halt.

“What happened? WHAT HAPPEND TO MY SON?!” King Shark’s voice shivered through the floor as the man answered with fear forcing the words out of his mouth:

“Red Hood shot him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically does this aborted story end with a cliffhanger, not bad. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, you're the best!


End file.
